Ninjago4-Dark Curse
by LadyMarissaGarmadon
Summary: Ten months after the family was completed & the ninja have split. However, amidst Halloween prep, the team discover a tomb containing the body of someone they never expected. They must break a dark curse started 100 years ago in order to save the lives of everyone in Ninjago. But Megan and Caleb vanish & the Casters are to blame. T for minor fluff, quite scary/disturbing parts
1. Prologue

**I know I'm gonna regret starting to post this one but... it's gonna be Halloween and I wasn't planning on doing a one shot for that but this story will be based around Halloween so I was a like "What the heck! I guess I can start!" But it's gonna be slow updates because I have other things to continue XD **

**So who has seen the spoilers for the next season? WU IS EVIL AND GARMADON IS THE EFFING SENSEI! As you may or may not know... I'm not exactly the biggest Wu fan... I don't hate him but... you know...**

**Also just to say, this one is VERY dark and rather creepy... dead bodies... curses... I do the works but's not so much of gore it's... oh why should I explain myself? Kids, just make sure you don't get spooked by things and just read it with your older brother or sis! Kay? Kay...**

* * *

The ten months and Aaron and Ming reside in the city apartment, Yasmin, Derek, Violet, and Jamie live in a smaller one near the dojo, Garmadon, Misako, Derren, and Willow reside in their old home, and Wu, Amelia, Caleb, and Megan stay at the dojo.

No hidden legends, no mysterious villains, and no serpentine spotted in a year. All was well for the ninja, especially since Aaron and Ming were joyously await the birth of their daughter.

The ninja were somewhat happy to be able to have regular jobs like normal people but they knew they weren't truly normal, well, Megan at least wasn't.

Megan sat in her bedroom, lights out and sitting in a lotus position. She was meditating. She felt a chill run up her spine then heard an eerily familiar voice in a half whisper.

_Five stones that will lead to demise_

_Fear will strike from the serpents' eyes._

_Purple, green, blue, orange, red_

_Death will come by the blood you've shed_

_Ten little Casters mighty and strong_

_One by one, their bodies strung along_

_One ninja will betray the rest_

_The one who was cursed will be put to the test_

_Terror and fear, through Ninjago it spreads_

_For evil is stronger, and it never rests _

She opened her dark eyes. She couldn't breathe. She clutched her chest and felt her innards sour. It felt like she was in the room with her. She turned and saw a woman in white.

"Lilith…" She squeaked.

"It's October, Halloween will be the anniversary… and that will be in two weeks…" Megan covered her face with her hands. "It will be a hundred years Megan…"

"GO AWAY!" Megan threw one of her daggers and the vision vanished in wisps. She collapsed and sobbed on her bed as quietly as possible. "I can't do this… I can't trust anybody… what if someone finds out-?" the shadow ninja sat on her knees and sobbed into her pillow. "Who can I tell? Who can I trust?"

"Megan?" the shadow ninja looked up. It was Amelia.

"Amelia…" she breathed. _"That's who I can tell"_

"Is… is there something wrong?"

"Yes… actually…" She wiped her smudged make up off, "there is…"

**Notice I tried something different for the prologue? Yep... this is gonna involve Megan A LOT... Caleb too... but the ninja are gonna be so funny because they're all married hehehehehehehe... ahem... so... this one is more of a mystery ****_I _****think... so... um that's all for now!**

**Later guys! **

**~Mar**


	2. Chapter 1

**Well Halloween is coming so why not, right? Almost done with my Garmadon costume, just gotte finish the helmet (I'm paper macheing) and do some sewing with my grandma... plus I've been listening to The Fold's newest album... Crooked Road... OH MY GOSH THE FEELS! Guess what I think when I hear that song? Wait for it... GarmadonxMisako... HEY! Maybe I should do a song!fic 8DDD YEA! **

**Ahem... uh, chapter one:**

* * *

"So what are we going to do for Halloween?" Lindsy excitedly grinned.

"Hey! How about a big Halloween party at our place?" Kai suggested.

"I like the sound of that!" Jay and Cole agreed. The girls shrugged and seemed cool with it.

"So we should invite everyone! A costume party would be so much fun for everyone!" Ming smiled.

"Please, can we NOT invite my sister?" Cole folded his arms.

"Come on, don't be like that! Sisters are hard but hey, I have three," Aaron put a hand on Cole's shoulder. The black ninja grimaced.

"I still don't care…"

"We should do matching costumes!" Misty seemed fired up.

"Yea, that'd be adorable," Nya sat on her husband's lap. "Who should we be, hmm Jay?"

"Whatever you want sweetie," they rubbed nose. Kai still gave angry glares to his brother whenever they did such things. The red ninja however never saw it as hypocritical when he slept or kissed with his own wife, which was _Jay's_ sister. Misty however wrapped one of her much more stronger arms around Kai, nearly strangling him.

"So, I'm thinking you guys could be the house band. What do you think?" Lindsy asked the boys.

"Hey! Maybe they can be One Direction!" Misty laughed jokingly.

"Misty, _never _dare to say that again," all five guys shot angry glares at her. Misty shrank back in the sofa.

"It was just a joke..." she mumbled.

"Cole, I hear you're a pretty good DJ," Zane looked to the black ninja. Cole shrugged, returning to a better topic.

"I guess I'm okay…" Cole sat back.

"Okay? Cole, remember last week when you filled in for my house guy? They loved you!" Lindsy clapped her hands together.

"I think Zane and Skyla have food down, right?" Lloyd looked over to the couple.

"Well, we're pretty busy making the Halloween theme sweets at the shop so maybe we'll buy some premade stuff," Skyla ran a hand through her long black hair.

"That would be best I guess," Zane tilted his head.

"Alright! And decorations?" Nya spoke up next. "Can Jay and I handle them? Pleeeease?" the orange ninja pleaded.

"Okay, I trust you two… just try not to burn out any lights with your electrical powers… k?" Aaron leaned back. "… on second thought I'll handle the lights… I _am _the ninja of light".

"And what should I do?" Ming sat.

"You, are going to do nothing because you're a month away from delivery," Aaron patted her on the shoulder. Ming rolled her eyes and leaned on the arm of the couch. Then there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Skyla got up and walked over to the front door. A little kid was standing there with a sheet over their head and a little gold laberdoodle at their feet and a sack outstretched to Skyla.

"Trick or treat!" Skyla slyly smiled at the voice and discreetly sent a gust of air underneath the sheet, making it fly up. "HEY!" the pink ninja swiped the white sheet from the air as the dog barked. "Come on! I want candy!"

"Look Lloyd, she's just like you!" Kai pointed and laughed. Lloyd frowned at his best friend.

"You're first Halloween… I can see you're excited, Skyla picked her up. "Does your mom and dad know you're here?"

"They're asleep upstairs I think… but their bedroom door's always locked," Willow frowned. The others started snickering and Willow looked confused. "What? What's so funny guys?"

"Oh nothing," Skyla sat down next to Zane with the younger on her lap. "So, where's Derren where he couldn't come over with you?"

"I think he has a _girlfriend,_" Willow whispered like it was a secret. The others laughed. "You guys are weird… you guys don't get so lovey dovey like Derren or my parents… right? 'Cos that'd be weird…"

"Oh Willow, the things you'll grow up to know…" Lloyd chuckled.

"Hey! Don't forget you're really fifteen!" Willow stuck her tongue out and Lloyd returned the gesture. Willow's cell phone went off and she picked it up. "Hi momma… I'm… I'm the apartment! Relax! And yea Scuffy followed me," she rolled her green eyes. "I know momma… actually I think I'll stay here for dinner… okay?"She pouted and threw the phone at Lloyd. "She wants to talk to you…"

"Hey mom…" Lloyd talked into the phone. "Yea, it's cool… You and dad enjoy a night alone…" Lloyd chuckled but then stopped. "Oh… dad's out with uncle and Caleb? Oh right and grandma and aunt Diella… Okay, see ya later mom…" he hung up and threw the phone back. "Come on, who wants take out?"

"Oh! YES!" Nya and Jay got up.

"Oh hey, has anyone heard from Caleb or Megan the past week?" Aaron looked up.

"I don't think so… him and sensei were away and I know Amelia and Megan were left to stay at the dojo. Not sure what sensei is doing actually," Zane frowned.

"Would you look at this…" Caleb shined the flashlight and removed his mask. "Looks like some kind of…"

"Tomb…" Wu finished. There were six coffins lined up neatly in a pyramid formation. Three rows of; three, two, and one.

"What is it?" Delilah kneeled down looking inward at the tomb. "Oh my… Garmadon come on," she looked back and gestured to her oldest. She lightly stepped down and brushed her long light blue skirt. And took off her hood and goggles.

"It's dusty in here…" Caleb coughed and swatted his hand at dangling cobwebs.

"What's this though?" Garmadon picked up a silver chalice. "Looks like a Caster's relic…" it was still as shiny as if it was just polished.

"It… is," Delilah took it and studied it for a moment. "This is the chalice of…" she wiped away the grime then she dropped it. "This is the chalice in which can hold water from the Fountain of Youth…" her eyes widened.

**Haha yes I gave Willow a puppy. Garmadon and Misako get one for her... His name is Scruffy. She also has a rabbit that she got a month after being reclaimed be her family lol. Anyways... a tomb... and a mystery... oh my what could I possibly have in store for you guys time?**

**I guarantee this will be my best one yet! Nothing but the unknown MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! Anyways... oh know... I pulled a Fountain of Youth... damn it... Curse you Pirates of the Caribbean...**

**Sooooo... Uuuuuh... Oh yea I'll be making a Maka Albarn Cosplay from Soul Eater! Wow... I'm almost done with that... my parents think I'm weird and it's weird...but that's way off topic... BTW I'll be needing costume ideas for the ninja... so... what do you guys think? SO far I was thinking...**

**Misty: Black Widow/Natasha Romanoff**

**Skyla: Mulan (... just because...)**

**Lloyd:Luke Skywalker (maybe?)**

**Lindsy: Sailor Moon **

**Garmadon: Professor Stein**

**Misako: Marie Mjolnir (lol Garmadon ropes her into it) **

**Willow: Toph (you know from Avatar? It'd be perfect! They're alike :D)**

**That's all I have... any other ideas are welcome...**

**So thanks for reading! What do you think will happen? Will the ninja get to have their party? What the heck is up with that tomb and why are there six? Does this have to do with Megan's strange dream? Is Megan withholding something? Will Willow ever stop being so innocent and adorable? Will I stop going on about these plot questions?**

**NO!**

**Kai: you just answered your own question...**

**SHUT UP KAI!**

**Willow: Someone has a temper :D**

**Cole: Better watch it kid, she'll kill you**

**Willow: She can't hurt me because I'm basically her...**

**Zane: That... does not compute *twitch twitch***

**Jay: GREAT! Now Zane's broken! **

**Kai: As it is Lloyd's still in the hospital...**

**Cole: Thank you Marissa for nothing...**

***I click the mute button* Now that that is over, tell me, what do you hope to see here? Maybe I might throw in some stuff? Eh... possibly! Soon I plan to do something so incredible and unlike me, you will die from the tears :D but of joy or sadness O_ **

**~Mar**


	3. Chapter 2

**Oh my goodness, did archery the other night and hit myself wit the starting on the let go... I have a bruise but it could have been worse... right?**

**Also, guessies? I started on my paper mache helmet for my Garmadon costume, hehehe, two more layers and then some primer and paint and HOPEFULLY, it'll be done... I need to find a way to make the bone ornament... **

**So read... I know you guys are somewhat interested in this one XD**

* * *

"There… the memories are gone…" Amelia opened her eyes and removed her hands from Megan's forehead. "In case you want the memories back…" she handed Megan a glass vial. "Open the vial and inhale it… it will give the memories back".

"Thank you Amelia…" Megan wiped several tears.

"It's okay Megan," Amelia held a hand to the younger woman's face. "I won't tell unless you want me to…" She bit her lip though. She wasn't about to tell Megan what she was really planning on doing with this new information.

Megan went rigid, "Something…" she held a hand to her chest. "Something is… not right… I feel something's wrong".

"What is this _doing _here?!" Delilah stood up. She was almost being repelled by the chalice. "Diella… come to where we are. I'm sending you the location image," she closed her eyes.

"Sister?" Diella's voice immediately followed. The white and pink clothed figure dropped into a crouch. "Hello family," she threw her white hood off and let her gold hair fall. "What's happened?"

"This," Wu held the silver goblet up. Diella grabbed her chest and stumbled back. Garmadon caught her.

"What's wrong?" Garmadon frantically asked her. Her skin paled and Diella looked older suddenly than her normal look as of late.

"I was there the day that goblet was hidden!" Diella squeezed her ice eyes shut and held her head. "There's an evil aura around it… I-I'm being affected by it…"

"What is the evil place… Garmadon, can you feel it too?" Delilah looked back.

"Yea… but… h-?"

"How?" she cut him off. "I suspected that you were more Caster than… well… ninja," she tilted her head. "I was right. You age slower than your brother and you do look an awful lot like me. I have a feeling the abilities are buried somewhere inside you… but that isn't the point. We'll be affected sooner or later but there's something very dark here…"

"Our mission was to find the Serpentine…" Caleb spoke up.

"Caleb…" Wu side glanced. "I think this is more important".

"Yes father…" Caleb looked down. "What now though?"

"I'm going to look at the coffins… they should be well preserved… look at how they're sealed?" Delilah ran a hand on of the coffins. "First… these three". She used her magic to lift the covers. The bottom three. Young men. One with black hair and one with red, and one with brown. "These two?" the lids lifted. One young man with blonde hair and a woman with maroon hair and an eye patch.

"No name plates…" Garmadon frowned curiously helping Diella along.

"The last one?" Wu stood next to the last unopened coffin. They looked at each other not knowing what to expect. Delilah carefully lifted the last one. Caleb almost had a heart attack.

"Kay see ya tomorrow guys!" Willow waved before closing the door.

"Be safe now Willie," Cole shut the door as she started skipping down the hall and around the corner to head home with her puppy.

"I wonder how everything's going for dad," Aaron picked up the last of the take out boxes. "Last I heard they were going to the desert".

"AAAH!" Ming grabbed the nearest chair.

"Ming," Aaron quickly ran to her side. "What… what's wrong?"

"It's the baby!" Ming snapped. "What do you think?"

"You have like… three weeks left!" Aaron gaped.

"You're going tell the baby that? Come on! Get her to the hospital! We'll meet up with you," Jay was shoving Aaron out the door.

"This can't be right…" Caleb stumbled back. "THIS CAN'T BE RIGHT!"

"What…?" Garmadon and Diella looked in.

"How?" Garmadon gripped his aunt's hand that was slung over his body for support.

There, lying in the coffin, in her Anacondrai tunic and black cloak, with dark brown hair, was Megan Darklis. "SHE ISN'T DEAD! SHE ISN'T DEAD!"

"Caleb…" Wu went to put a hand on his son's shoulder. Caleb collapsed and hung half over the coffin.

"How is this Megan's body? We just left Megan at the dojo yesterday?" Delilah covered her mouth. "And who are these people?" she looked at the other five.

"I don't care! I don't care!" Caleb yelled. "WHY IS MY WIFE DOWN THEIR!?"

"Take it easy!" Garmadon helped his nephew up.

"We'll get Galeo and Zatana down here… maybe they can create some kind of explanation… come on," Diella extended a hand to her great nephew. Caleb took it and the family exited the tomb. But they never made it past the first five steps outside.

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUN! Hehe, I actually thinking this is gonna be better than my last three... I kind of know where I'm taking it but some stuff that I originally had in mind... it's not like how I first wrote it at all. I'm even surprised I did some stuff... **

**Anyways, let me know what you think! Any theories on the tomb? Or this body in coffin that looks like Megan? What happened wit Wu, Garmadon, Delilah, Caleb, and Diella? Haha that's gonna be s much fun... anyways, I guess I should work more on my other ones now huh?**

**BTW, I'm debating because it's short but... I have a fic where Garmadon does a parody on The Princess Bride for Willow who's got the flu... and he totally sucks at telling stories XD Anyways, more stuff coming... hopefully .**

**Thanks for reading! :D **

**~Mar**


	4. Chapter 3

**Halloween is coming so, eh why not? Had complications with my previous helmet plan... waaaah... anyways... uh... working on finishing these stinkin fanfics... GOSH... too many ideas... ya know?**

* * *

Megan peacefully sipped her tea. The vial was safe in her tunic pocket. Amelia kept giving her worried glances. Megan seemed saddened still… but not terrified like before. Even Amelia was somewhat surprised by some of the things the young woman shared with her. Amelia had thought that Megan would beg to come clean at least so she herself wouldn't have a hard time with her real plans.

"Megan… I'm not sure this is a wise choice you made… wiping the memories…" Amelia looked at the younger.

"Amelia… don't try and change my mind…" Megan looked at her reflection in her mug. "It's been about three years since we became pure again… I don't want to be condemned by the team…"

"They are your friends, why would you be condemned?" Amelia looked hard at her. "You had information. memories… but you'd rather a family of angry hunters be unleashed on Ninjago? Is that what you want?"

"Amelia…"

"DON'T YOU AMELIA ME! I HAVE ARIGHT TO TELL THE CASTERS ABOUT THIS! Do you KNOW what Lilith DID? In three weeks a phenomena is going to happen that will put everyone in danger including YOU!" she pointed. "Now, I am your mother-in-law so inhale those damn memories!" Amelia shakily stood with glare.

Megan stood up and glared back. "You're calling me a coward?"

"I used to think you were a brave young lady for standing up and betraying me for the greater good… you were good… but this… maybe you really are evil as you once were… would you rather that? When the ceremony happens on Halloween… you can go and be with them!"

Megan angrily threw her mug down in dark anger and stalked off. Amelia shook her head and used her magic to pick up the broken pieces and sop up the tea. "Something dark is stirring in Megan's body…"

"Where… where are we?" Garmadon tried to rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, look here boys!" Skalidor stood over the tied up family. "Some ninja and Casters?"

"Skalidor…" Garmadon grimaced.

"Let us go!" Caleb struggled.

"Hey, have you ever met this guy? He doesn't exactly let people go…" Diella smugly looked away. Skalidor ignored her and slithered away.

"What are you doing?" Garmadon looked back to his younger brother who was shifting around the bonds.

"Sending Misako a message, now shhh," Wu hushed the others. They heard a ringing sound. "Pick up… pick up…"

"Hello?" Miskao's voice came.

"Honey it's us!" Garmadon hissed.

"Garmadon? Where are you guys? It's been almost two days-"

"Yea, we've been kidnapped by Skalidor and the Serpentine," Wu cut her off.

"What is this?" Skales's voice came. The blue snake took the phone from the group.

"Wu? Garmadon?" Misako's voice came.

"What's this? Is someone in here?" Skales eyed the phone. The phone tone sounded and Skales crushed it. "Calling for help I see…"

"What do you want with us Skales?" Diella glared at the snake king.

"Why were you searching that tomb?" Skales demanded.

"None of your business!" Delilah snapped. Her eyes glowed purple and Skales was highlighted as well in purple. All of a sudden he found himself hanging upside down.

"LET ME DOWN!" Skales shouted. "SKALIDOR! GUARDS!"

The hulking black and orange Constrictai rushed in as Delilah, Diella, Garmadon, Wu, and Caleb stood. The readied their weapons to fight their way out.

"Derren! Watch Willow, I'm going out!" Misako rushed out the door. She grinned as she found her dragon whistle. She smiled as she watched the white dragon soar over and allowed her to sit herself on the saddle and they took off for the last place she knew they were.

**Short, I know... too bad though HAHAHA! Okay soooo... oh my they were captured by Skalifor! Did you see that one? No of course not. You all keep saying that I'm throwing you curves... so... **

**Anyways... uh, what else? Oh yea, hear me rant about how people don't like Misako! Okay WHAT THE HELL GUYS!? She's awesome! As soon as I saw her I was all like "EEE!H LLOYD'S MOMMY!" :D And then of course people saw pictures of me with my glasses and my hair which was braided quite a bit and then my mom and brother and a couple friends were all like "Wow Marissa! You look and act like Misako". and so ya, I'm like a human version... so we've bonded, I'm keeping her...**

**She 's a good character, no one like... uses her at all ya know? **

**Okay I'm done... **

**Funny part coming up because she's being a smart ass to her husband hehe. So still have any theories on our 'cursed' one? **

**Thank you for reading and listening to me yammer on about my constant conflicting issues with fictional characters! I know I say this like EVERY time but... I have to because what if someone just comes in on THIS chapter? You know them fic skippers haha. **

**Also... I'm gonna be starting to work! I'm gonna be acting! On TV! And Movies maybe! So I guess I'll give updates on Tumblr and DeviantART and occasionally on here when something new comes out. I'm not gonna go into detail but it's through a company for 18 and under... Remember the kid in the end of Captain America with the trash can shield? I know the kid...**

**And now I'm officially done! *looks around* What no Jay or other ninja butting in?**

**Jay: You had to say my name huh?**

**D:) OKAY BYE! **

**~Mar**


	5. Chapter 4

**Doo de doo... skypin while updatin I'll make short A/Ns today so sorry fans who apprently like my repetitive rants and constantly annoying thank yous **

* * *

"Man they put up a good fight!" Caleb swung his pick axe around.

"No kidding, I always hated these things!" Garmadon skewered a snake which crawled away, holding the open wound. Out of nowhere the former dark lord was immobilized and found a giant black tail wrapped around him and squeezing tight.

"Not so fast old man," Skalidor chuckled.

"I'd let go if I were you," Diella waved her arms and her ice eyes glowed with her hands. Skalidor seemed brain washed and let go.

"Let's go!" Wu smacked a Constrictai in the head with his staff.

"Hold on!" Garmadon doubled over. "Oh man… I think I broke something…" he choked, wrapping his arms around himself. Delilah helped him straighten up.

"All the more reason to leave!" she flipped her hood up quickly.

"NINJA-GO!" Everyone was distracted by the sudden battle cry and they didn't expect Misako's silver Spinjitsu to come in. She stopped, feet apart with a staff in her right hand. She skillfully spun it and moved the staff side to side, knocking the two snakes on her sides in the face.

"I think I'm in love all over again," Garmadon stared at her.

"Shut it," She kicked another by putting her weight on the upright staff. "Ultra's out front handling his own. You wanna stay and make out or get out of here?" She had her hands on her hips. Garmadon was about to open his mouth to answer, "Don't answer that".

The five followed her out and went to climb aboard the dragon. "Go to the Mystic Forest, There is much to discuss. Call Amelia and tell her to meet us…"

"No way, I'm in no condition to travel!" Garmadon whined. "It hurts!"

"Stop being a baby! Ching is a healer!" Delilah snapped. Garmadon grumbled something indefinable and folded his arms.

"Brittny Zatana Garmadon… exotic," Nya tilted her head and smiled at the sleeping infant.

"Lovely… simply lovely," Amelia put a hand on Aaron's shoulder. "She's gorgeous you two".

"Thanks Amelia," Ming wiped her sweaty face with her free hand. "five hours of labor and I should hope she's a looker… like her father".

"Oh what, since I look my dad?" Aaron raised a brow.

"You're family are natural born Casters hon, let's face it, it's better to have Garmadon genetics than mine".

"Hilarious," Yasmin rolled her eyes. "We're not so hot ya know… do you know all of our family's issues?" The others laughed.

"Yea like when we had to fight Garmadon when the Overlord possessed him?" Jay laughed and looked at the others.

"Who could forget? Lloyd kicked butt!" Cole grinned.

"Thank you, thank you, you're much too kind," Lloyd bowed, taking their applause. Amelia had noticeably left herself out of the conversation. Her eyes were closed but they opened.

"I got a call from Delilah, I gotta go to the Mystic Forest… Megan," The shadow ninja looked up at the elder. "Caleb requested you come with me".

"Okay," Megan nodded. She took Amelia's hand and they teleported to the courtyard.

"MEGAN!" Caleb flung himself on her.

"Easy boy! It's not even been two whole days!" Megan patted his back.

"Ming just had the baby, sorry," Amelia took out a pin and tied her hair back.

"Our first grandchild and we weren't there," Garmadon almost cried.

"Stop being a sap, you're injured," Misako turned her head and came nose to nose. "I'm getting you to one of the overnight rooms to rest".

"Fine… as long as you're layin down with me," he smirked.

"Deal, just for a little while though," she quickly kissed him.

"I thought you were dead Meg…" Caleb breathed. He passionately kissed her which took her off guard.

"Dead? How? Why would I be dead?" the brunette shook her head in surprise.

"We need to talk, come on…" Diella gestured to move into the meeting room. Around the table were Galeo, Zatana, Ching, and Derren. "Good. Ming just had the baby so she won't be joining us".

"Look at that Zatana, you're a great grandmother!" Galeo grinned.

"Delilah as well," Zatana smiled at the other woman.

"Down to business… we hid the tomb but… there were six people buried there. Four men and two women…" Wu quietly spoke.

"In the desert?" Galeo looked questionably. "Who would be buried all the way out…" he stopped. Megan felt her palms get clammy and she looked paler than normal. She hid her shaking. "Wait… my father… he spoke of an assassin… a huntress and her five children. They were demonic people who worshiped my grandfather, the Overlord…"

"Demonic indeed…" Caleb spat and folded his arms. "They must have been horrible and no good rotten…" Caleb stopped. He looked at his wife who was slowly stepping back. "And… Megan's body was in there…"

"If the woman with the eye patch… she looked the oldest… the huntress… and that must mean the other five… the four men… and… that must mean the fifth child… must be…" Zatana pondered aloud but slowly all eyes turned to Megan.

"Megan… you're supposed to be dead…" Diella's face tightened.

**BUN BUN BUNNNNNNN! BAM! Totally blew your minds didn't I? Hehe, but sadly that's the end of the update... *Audience says: Awwwwww* Yep, sorry! **

**So thanks for reading! Love ya all and have a good day/night depending on where you are XD**

**~Mar**


	6. Chapter 5

**So, yea a lot of you were a little surprised by the last update huh? Lol I love how you guys ask "Wait is Megan Meyana" or other stuff pertaining to what will happen next... Lol you guys should know by now I'll always tell you "Wait and see" and other stuff lol**

* * *

"I wonder what's going on… Amelia looked worried," Skyla frowned as she let her hair down, readying for bed.

"I'm sure it's just some internal matters for Casters… maybe they finally started seeking out new people to make Casters?" Zane suggested the idea. Skyla shrugged. Derren had dropped Willow off earlier because he had to leave too. The yellow ninja wondered what could be happening, really.

"Guys!" Kai slid in his dark red pajamas, "I got a call, we gotta go. NOW." The two looked at each other and followed Kai and the others.

"NO! NO!" Megan covered her face.

"The vial," Amelia coldly looked. Megan slipped the vial from her pocket and inhaled the mist. She opened her eyes were now a misty blue.

"I am that woman you saw in the tomb…"

"But… I mean…" Caleb shook his head. "HOW?!"

"He's right; you have the body of a twenty two year old…" Delilah nodded.

"Explain yourself," Wu frowned at her. Megan never felt so vulnerable in her life. Wu had always spoken and treated her kindly. But now… she felt like a criminal… which wasn't a false accusation.

"Where's the fire!?" Jay yelled as the ninja barged in. The dark tone shifted on seeing the others there.

"An investigation… gather around," Diella gestured with her head for the Ninja to stand along the walls of the stone room. The followed. "Willow, your parents are in the first guest room. Your father is injured, go and rest. Sorry to have awakened you".

"Yes auntie," Willow quietly said and scuttled out fast.

"Who's under investigation?" Dana asked.

"Megan," Wu frowned.

"MEGAN!?" Misty and Nya cried together. Megan was in the center of the room in a chair. They had bound her hands together and she was softly crying.

"What has she done? Megan is dark but she's just so nice…" Lindsy look at her fellow purple ninja.

"She is being accused of murder, vandalism, illegal poaching, black magic, and…" Zatana stopped, "Worship of the Overlord".

The ninja looked in disbelief. "No way Megan is guilty of that! She was created almost three years ago and has devoted her life to helping others!" Cole angrily yelled.

"Who invited the others?" Diella looked around.

"It was only right that they know…" Garmadon looked at his guilty wife. "I know my mother won't be happy, but considering things, Megan's friends need to know and judge her for themselves. The Casters don't care about what she didn't do now… they only care about what happened a hundred years ago…"

"I know…" Misako looked at Willow who was sleeping. "But they'll be mad at me…"

"Forget that, I'm proud of you for going behind their backs and doing it," he kissed her. He felt a buzzing the back of his head.

_"__Mr. Garmadon Anu Marret, a word please?"_

"Arrgh, my mom wants us…" Garmadon groaned. "And she called me by her last name…" Misako giggled but helped him up and they entered the gathering room. "So you found out we called them?"

"Yes… this is a Casters' matter son, why did you call the ones she's closest to?"

"Excuse me, but her husband is here," Garmadon growled and pointed to Caleb. "Shouldn't her friends know about this as well?"

"What happened? Come on, we're ninja, and we have rights to know about one of us," Lloyd spoke up. Diella sighed. She couldn't take their stubbornness.

"Fine, Megan is a member of the Darklis clan, a family who's crimes were so heinous, they vanished a hundred years ago under mysterious causes," Diella came out and said.

"Darklis clan?" Yasmin and Violet looked at each other.

"Lilith Darklis had five children, Zachary, Gregory, Dante, Cody, and her youngest… Megan," Galeo continued. "Before she gave birth to Megan, Lilith's husband, Antonious, hid them away but was taken himself and no one knew what happened after the magical authorities had him".

"Whoa…" Lindsy's eyes widened.

"They were primarily poachers of rare animals. That's what they were most known for but they were a bunch of thieves…" Zatana frowned. "They're forte were priceless Serpentine artifacts. They craved the power of the artifacts and they had black magic powers that were apparently granted by the Overlord. But it may have been Ameleo after all".

"You can't accuse me!" Megan sobbed. "I HAVE DONE GOOD!"

"No, you're an evil and soulless witch is all you are!" Amelia had tears in her eyes.

"This is exactly why I called the ninja," Misako stepped forward, "Casters will not care about what the person has done to make amends for misdeeds… they only care about what they did".

Delilah held back Amelia from attacking Misako. "What do you suppose we do then Misako?"

"Hear Megan's side of the story…" she looked up.

"I suppose… it's only fair…" Delilah nodded. The others looked at her. "Maybe it'll give us insight".

"How about right here and now? I don't feel like being the brute force to keep the shadow ninja under house arrest," Derren folded his arms. Megan looked up. The single white light in the room made her pale features starker as well as hid the faces of the others there. She almost felt naked before everyone.

"Well Megan?" Diella stood tall. "You inhaled the wiped memories… tell us".

Megan took a deep breath.

**Hehe, understand a little more now guys? Meyana has absolutely nothing to do with this one. Sorry guys XD **

**So, that is who they found in the tomb. Have no fear though, I will have many flashbacks throughout this story to give you all insight to Megan's dark and shady mind... **

**So thank you for reading! :D **

**~Mar**


	7. Chapter 6

**Okay so it seems I'm doing good because no ever saw this coming! Yay... okay so uh... now you gte to hear more explanation! :D **

* * *

"A hundred years ago, I was a Serpentine Hunter… I of course hunted the escaped Serpentine the Casters missed… they were hiding artifacts that would give different powers…"

"We know that much… continue," Zatana commented.

"Okay…" Megan nodded. "Well, one day, I was thirteen, we came across the last escaped Anocondrai. All he had in his possession was a silver chalice. My mother was furious and she ordered me to make my first kill. I did it… the skin of the Anocondrai became my tunic and I wore it with pride that I had been accepted into the family 'business'".

"So that's how you received the tunic…. I always wondered…" Misty quietly said.

"Later we discovered that the Chalice belonged to the Caster's hidden Fountain of Youth," Megan admitted. "I was fixated on finding it because my mother was victim to some unknown illness… I searched for a long time and all I found were five dark gems when I explored around the Serpentine Caves… I don't think I still remember it but… anyways, I always had a feeling the five stones had something to do with my quest… I sunk so low though… I killed plenty of people who tried to stop me… I even killed the head of the council… of Casters…at the time anyways…"

"Falga..." Diella quietly said.

"Well… what happened?" Cole asked. She closed her eyes not bearing to continue but she did anyways.

"On my way home, we lived in the desert… in Scatter Canyon… where Raven and Damon had their base… I was so exhausted… as soon as I reached home I think I had a heat stroke… and I died instantly…my mother must have followed shortly after…"

"But… I don't get it…" Kai frowned. "What happened where you became a Stone Warrior creature? Amelia?"

"The Overlord had demonic powers Kai…" Amelia looked down. "I believe Megan was the greatest of evil threats after the Overlord. He obviously grabbed her soul from the beyond and fashioned a body that looked like her old…"

"Then when she drank the tea…" Caleb's aqua eyes widened.

"That body turned normal and hence the dead corpse in the tomb…" Zane nodded. "That is the only logical explanation for it…"

"What's the verdict?" Galeo looked at the sisters.

"For now… Derren, I want you to guard Megan; she will be under magical house arrest. And let's face it, you're the one with all the brute force," Diella looked at her great nephew.

"Okay," he curtly nodded before helping Megan up and dragging her along to her quarters for the night.

"Everyone… go to bed… the same quarters you stayed in the first time," Diella looked around. "And no one gets in to see Megan either…"

"Yes Diella…" the ninja said in unison. Caleb sorrowfully looked as his wife was being escorted out like a common criminal. Her eyes leaked streaks of tears as she bounced in a slow stride. He clutched his fists. One way or another, he'd get into her room. He'd help her.

"Can you believe this?" Misty took off her outer garments till she was in her black under shirt and the blue tights she wore underneath her darker ninja pants. The others had done the same and were in their own respected beds.

"I know Misty," Kai rubbed her back gently. "She's one of your best friends…"

"Yea…" she sniffed. She tried to wipe some tears but they landed on Kai instead.

"She's everybody's friend…" Skyla closed her cool gray eyes as she lay down and rested her head on Zane's chest. "But how can we convince the Casters to let her be free?"

"Maybe we just need to smack some sense into them!" Dana growled.

"How?" Nya stared at the ceiling and leaned into Jay's side.

"Uh! Just when everything was okay! Now we have this problem!" Cole groaned.

"Yea… I mean… what are the odds…" Lloyd closed his eyes and laid on his right side, facing the opened window. His green eyes popped open. "Hey… where's Caleb?"

"Please Derren…" Caleb sighed. "She's my wife… I love her…"

"Sorry little cousin…" Derren looked away.

"Please… she's scared… I need to let her know everything will be okay…" Caleb pleaded. His much larger cousin looked at him then sighed. He stepped aside and allowed the gray ninja to enter the guarded room.

"CALEB!" Megan sobbed.

"That's right… I'm here," he hugged her tightly and she did the same. "I'm here and you're gonna be totally okay… nothing is gonna happen to you understand?" he grabbed her shoulders.

She buried her face in his gray kimono and sobbed. Derren on the outside looked down and shook his head. He didn't like the situation anymore than his family, and his friends. But now he was the newest Caster and he had to take orders from Diella, she was the Council leader after all.

"I don't care what you were… you were clean and honest when we met… you admitted what you were and fixed the problem…" Caleb sat with her. "There isn't a problem we can't fix… understand?"

"Mmhmm," she croaked.

He wanted to try and get her to talk at least. The steel ninja looked around then back down at the shadow ninja and stroked her dark brown hair. "So… when we get you out of this… I want to have a baby… what would you want to it? I liked the name Cameron if it was a boy…"

Megan sniffed, "I guess if it was a girl… I always liked the name Joy… or Joyce…" she rested her head on his chest plate.

"That's a lovely name," he softly spoke and closed his eyes.

"Owwwwww," Garmadon hissed.

"Stop it, don't sleep in your kimono, it'll get wrinkled… I'm always washing it and it's too nice to keep doing that!" Misako rolled her eyes and continued to remove the black and purple garment. She quieted down a little. "So… how was the healing session with Ching?"

"Okay I guess… why must women always prod injured men?" Garmadon grumbled and shifted away from her hands.

"Like this?" Misako roughly grabbed at his torso making her husband hiss in pain.

"Willow's asleep…" Garmadon choked out of the pain. His wife decided to stop and gently leaned forward to get in a good position for sleeping. "So… you think my aunt is gonna behead Megan or something?"

"I hope not… I'm with Caleb, she's redeemed herself enough I think…" she frowned. He rubbed her side.

"I'm with you… everyone was able to forgive me but Megan? I think they're being hypocrites… especially after they made Amelia a Caster… she's one to talk about condemning…"

"That's my cousin," Misako yawned. "Night hon," she lifted her head to give a kiss but found herself stuck because of the other's grip.

"It's been much too long since you and I had some _alone _time…" he seductively stared her down.

"Oh don't you dare… I just want to sleeeeep," she gasped. She found herself deeply kissing and even somewhat wrestling with her former dark lord. Garmadon found himself with his wife on top of him and he was hanging partially off the side of the bed.

He met the upside bright green eyes of his baby girl who was curiously tilting her head. "Uh… hi daddy," she kissed his nose and giggled. "Why are you and momma wrestling in the middle of the night?"

"Misako… get off of me please…" he coughed. She helped him sit up and he propped himself up against the pillowed and back board. Willow patiently sat on the floor which was covered with blankets and pillows, awaiting him to answer her question. "You're mother and I… were just uh… playing…"

"You guys _play_? Play what?" she giggled as she asked.

The two sighed. They loved their youngest child so much and were happy they didn't miss out totally on her young life but they hated how she was the only one who was too innocent and rightfully so, the girl was just eleven. "I'll tell you some other time… it's a bit complicated," Misako cut in with an amused smile.

"Can I sit up there with you guys?" she asked quietly.

"Sure sweetie," Misako folded her legs and Willow climbed up. She sat between them. "So… something bugging you?"

"Yea…" she quietly answered. "What's gonna happen to Megan?"

"We… don't know Willow…" Garmadon sighed and looked out the window. "I know you like Megan but… you're aunts can be… impossible sometimes…" he shook his head. "I just don't understand it…"

"Well… I forgave you…just like everyone else…" she looked at both of them.

"This is a little different…" Misako sighed. "With the three of us… it was a misunderstanding…" She kissed the top of the girls head, messing up her wild dark brown hair.

"Isn't what happening to Megan a misunderstanding?" she frowned and looked at her feet.

The parents laughed at the sweetness of the pink ninja. "Oh Willow, I'm so happy you're our baby girl," Garmadon cuddled her small body. "You can see anyone's goodness huh?"

"Yep," she kissed his cheek and curled up on the bed.

"Goodnight Willie," Misako laid down with the pink ninja between them.

**Too much damn sweetneeeeeeeeeeess! ARGH! But you guys just eat this stuff up huh? Lol, fave line of the chapter? Dana: Then maybe we should smacl some sense into them!**

**And originally when Nya asked "How?" I was gonna have it where Dana responds with "No, literally, I wanna smack them!" But it seemed too much to go out of my way for that joke... I'm cutting back on that... **

**BTW, as you guys are gonna see in Cursed Bloodline, the Casters aren't so noble and lovable as you think like back in Legend of the Casters. Holy cow that seems like such a lifetime ago... **

**And so concludes today's update. Thank you for reading.**

**Jay: This has been a fanfic update by Marissa, tune in next time to here Marissa say-**

**JAY! WHAT THE ****_HELL _****ARE YOU DOING HERE! THIS IS MY ALONE TIME!**

**Kai: Haha, OOH! You're trouble Jaaaaay!**

**KAI TOO?! I'M GONNA MAUL YOU FIRST CUZ YOU'RE A WHINEY LITTLE EGOCENTRIC BRAT! *go to body slam him***

**Kai: MERCCCCCCCCCCCYYYYYYY!**

**Garmadon: And this what you get for not being me Kai ):D**

**Garmadon?! *grins* You can stay here!**

**Kai: NO FAIR!**

**SHUT UP BRAT! *punches him* **

**Garmadon: I love it that she loves me and not the red idiot.**

**Kai: I have feelings to ya know ;n; **

**BYE! ):D**

**~Mar**


	8. Chapter 7

_Get the gems and come to us Megan. Bring us back._

_"__No! Stop! I just want to be normal! Leave me alone!" Megan covered her ears._

_Come on little sis, Caleb knows where the chalice is… he knows where our tomb is… all you need is to get him to trust you and lure him in. Halloween is coming._

_"__No no no no no!" Megan stepped back into the blackness. She squeezed her eyes shut._

"Caleb… what are you doing with the criminal?" Amelia looked down and frowned when the red haired man awoke. Megan groggily opened her eyes to see Caleb standing and facing his mother.

"She isn't a criminal, she's my wife!" Caleb snapped and gripped Megan's body tightly. "I love her more than I'm afraid of you and the Casters". Megan was fully awake now and looked up.

"Out here… now," Amelia tapped her foot and pointed out the door.

"What's wrong with you guys!?" Caleb yelled. "I guess Casters aren't really all that good!"

"How dare you say that! You haven't read all the prophecies and accounts of what she and her family did!" Amelia held her forehead in frustration.

"I don't care, she's changed…" Caleb looked down. "I forgave you… did you forget you were in Megan's position at one point? Aaron could have left you dead but he didn't!" Amelia didn't answer. She turned on a heel and walked out.

"Caleb… I…" Megan started. She bit her pink bottom lip and looked up to meet his aqua eyes. "I… know of a way to stop the ceremony… but you must accompany me and we must leave alone… no one must find us".

"Really? The other ninja trusts you too ya know…" the red haired boy frowned.

"Please… you're the only one I can trust," she took his hands.

"Okay…" he nodded.

The Casters stood around the table alone and in the shadows. "I know things are strange… a shroud covers my eyes…" Zatana rubbed a gold eye.

"I… I know… Amelia, you're son's love for the woman concerns me… greatly…" Diella looked at the silver and red haired Caster.

"Would he really follow her to ends of the earth?" Delilah frowned when she asked.

"He says he'd stay true to his vows when he married her… for better or worst… I think this fits him…" Amelia sighed. "I hate how he's stubborn like Wu!" she growled.

"Masters, Caleb and Megan are escaping," Julian, the head attendant open the large, heavy wood doors. The council spun around fast to stare wide eyed.

"After them!" Diella ordered.

"Yes mistress," Julian bowed and rushed out as did Diella, Amelia, Zatana, Galeo, and left Delilah, Ching, and Derren in the dark room exchanging worried glances.

"What should we do grandmother?" Derren side glanced.

"Yea," Ching nodded in agreement wondering the same question.

"I… don't know," Delilah purple eyes saddened. "For once in my life… I have no idea what to do…" The three exited to see if the duo had escape. Though it was light out Ching caught glimpse of fire wolves' smoke in the trees.

"Delilah look…" Ching directed the other two to what she saw.

"They're going all out huh?" Delilah frowned. "Gosh my big sister is pig headed!"

"Granny, you can be too," Derren chuckled.

"Well, you know where you dad gets it from… come on," the elder led the two younger Casters out and around to the guest houses where the others were still asleep, she decided to pick on her older son first however. "Up! Caleb and Megan are running away!"

"What!?" Garmadon found himself rolling of the bed and hit his head on the wooden floor. "OW! MOM!"

"Cousin Ca and Megan are escaping?!" Willow popped up.

"Yes, now come on, we're the only Casters _not _chasing after them," Derren grimaced. "Utterly disgusting they're actually hunting them down…"

Willow jumped off the bed and Misako stood to help Garmadon up from his very uncomfortable position on the floor. Willow pulled her pink ninja suit on and started out the door to alert her other siblings and friends when a hand caught her by the collar. "Where do you think you're going?" Misako raised a brow.

"MOM! I wanna help!" Willow whined.

"You can't even do Spinjitsu yet, you're still a little girl," Misako shook her head.

"But I totally kicked Raven's butt last year! I know I can't control my Spinjitsu but I know I can help!" The green eyed girl's big, shiny eyes pleaded with the same pair looking back. "Come on mom, you're always saying how you trust me and love me, so let me help!"

"Oh just let her go… it's not a big deal," Garmadon rolled his eyes. "Besides, it's a weekend".

"Hurry it up, we'll want to move faster than the council," Ching patted Willow's head. Willow grinned and sped out like she was running on jet fuel.

"GUUUUUUUUUUYS! WAKE UUUUP!" Willow threw the door open and yelled at the top of her lungs. Everyone jumped out of bed, using their Spinjitsu and groggily readied their weapons in a rush.

"What happened!?" Nya shouted, half asleep.

"Skeletons!?" Cole shouted.

"Serpentine!?" Zane asked loudly after.

"THE UNDEAD!?" Lindsy shrieked her own question. Everyone turned to stare at her. "What!? With everything that's happened?! I wouldn't be surprised if we had some zombies to deal with…"

"No, no, AND NOOO," Willow shook her head. "The council is chasing Caleb and Megan! They're running away!"

"WHAT?!" The ninja cried in unison.

"IF she's not guilty then WHY is she running!?" Yasmin asked.

"Don't know… but Ching and Derren and grandma are the only ones not chasing. I think we're gonna have to protect them and maybe they're proving Megan's innocence!"

"I don't know…" Skyla through her yellow hood off. "Something doesn't add up right…" she sat back on her bed thinking.

"You think… maybe Megan is being influenced by her family? Like… spirits?" Dana asked, wondering herself.

"GREAT! NOW GHOSTS TOO?!" Lindsy groaned loudly.

The ninja exchanged glances. "I think we should find them first… who knows what could happen… I don't want to believe Megan is being bad, but whatever it is, she's talked Caleb into helping her…" Zane came to the conclusion. The ninja hurried out and found Wu outside, and by the sound of his raised voice, it was an argument…

With _Amelia_.

"Maybe if you didn't treat her like a criminal then they would have remained here!" Their sensei shouted. "You always do this! Always rushing into things without thinking!"

"I'm doing my job! You know that!" Amelia shouted back.

"Well then, it looks like you care more about your job than this family! You _always_ cared about yourself more than this family! That's why you ended up in the Underworld! You don't trust anybody!" Wu shot back at her.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Amelia's voice was cracking.

"YOU FORGET WHAT HAPPENED OVER TWO YEARS AGO?! YOU WERE DEAD AND IF IT WASN'T FOR AARON YOU'D HAVE STAYED THAT WAY!"

"YOU ASSHOLE!" Amelia screamed and tried to throw a punch.

"Caleb forgave you for everything you did to him as a kid and now you turned around and betrayed him again!" Wu dodged her fist and then gripped the wrist that threw the punch. He shoved it back down at her side. Amelia rolled up the sleeves of her coffee colored dress coat and she spat out her next slanderous word.

The ninja watched the showdown between the older couple and Garmadon and Misako joined them and froze seeing the argument. Finally the argument ended with Wu smacking his wife with his bamboo staff. She was on all fours on the ground. She looked up; her good eye was steamy with tears. Her blind eye was also tearing.

She shakily stood back up, her white teeth were clenched tight and her face was tightened. The others could see the turmoil in her face. She finally through an unexpected punch in the gut and screamed at him, "WE'RE THROUGH YOU NO GOOD FOR NOTHING DIRT BAG! ALL YOU EVER CARED ABOUT WAS YOUR DAMN JOB AS THE SON OF THE SPINJITSU MASTER! YOU DIDN'T EVEN WANT DAMN SON!"

"Says who?" Wu's eyes tightened.

"SAYS ME! YOU WERE FROZEN WITH FEAR FOR A GOOD TEN MINUTES WHEN I SAID I WAS PREGNANT!" she sobbed. "You never paid attention to me the way Garmadon did to Misako!" she practically whimpered the last part. "That's why I chose to fight you instead of telling about my debt to the skeletons!"

She planted her dark grey boots in the cobblestone ground and landed another punch in an unsuspecting Wu. He leaned on his staff for support and met her in the eyes.

"Amelia…" Wu coughed.

"DON'T YOU AMELIA ME!" She turned and glared at the others watching her. "GET OUT OF MY HOME!" She pointed out. "I NEVER WANNA SEE YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING NINJA AGAIN!" She wiped her sweaty and red face.

"Amy-" Misako went to take a step forward, reaching out to her cousin.

"GET OUT! That means you Mimi!" Amelia wiped her right eye and pointed to the gates. "I need to get my son back from the evil thing he's married".

Delilah watched as the ninja were pretty much kicked out of the forest. Delilah's purple eyes glowed in anger. Derren and Ching look at each other. Whatever was about to go down; it would not be pretty. "How dare you kick my sons out!"

"Diella wanted them gone anyways," Amelia's voice was shaky, being stared down by the elder woman. "She said they'd interfere too much…"

"I don't _care _about what Diella said, she may be older, but I am stronger than her!" Delilah's features glowed. Derren stood in front of Ching to protect her from whatever his grandmother was about to do. The green eyed girl peeked from behind the more armored Caster. "If I was the _'leader' _I'd have you executed!"

Amelia glared from behind her bifocals. "Amelia, you think you're doing good but you just chased away Caleb!" The brown haired woman pointed at her. "I'm not going to stay anywhere my family is not wanted!" She looked at Derren and Ching. "Ching if your grandmother wishes to stay, then fine, but as my apprentice, you're coming with me".

"Yes Delilah," Ching nodded from behind Derren.

Delilah looked back at Amelia, "Don't you get it? This is how the Caster Wars started… this is why Ninjago has turmoil… it was always the Casters who thought they were above everyone else!"

"That's a lie… we're better than mortals… it's them and Casters like you who get in the way…"

Delilah shook her head, "Amelia… I think you have that "Blind Eye" because darkness never left you…" she turned on a heal and snapped her fingers and the three Casters vanished from sight.

***points to where Amelia called Wu an asshole and starts talking like Captain Jack* OKAY! Did EVERYONE see that?! Cuz I will NOT be doing that again!**

**Lol, seriously, it took me two days to write that fight Gotta go and finish my costume! Happy Halloween! **

**AND anymore ill informed theories at this point? PLOT QUESTION TIME! **

**Ninja: AAAWWWW! **

**SHUT UP!**

**Will Megan tell the truth and escape her mother's influence? **

**Will the Council try and cooperate with Delilah? **

**What will become of Wu and Amelia's already crumbled relationship?**

**Can Caleb figure out what his wife is really doing?**

**Will Willow ever learn Spinjitsu properly?**

**Can the team find Caleb and Megan? Or will Amelia and the Casters find them first?**

**And lastly: **

**Can the ninja ever run a normal life for more than a year? **

**All this and more on the episode of NINJAGO4-DARK CURSE! Lol... **

**Thanks for reading, have a happy Halloween! :D **

**~Mar**


	9. Chapter 8

**Oh man this story is coming along SO WELL! I'm actually REALLY pleased with this... This one will prey be a little over 30 chapters estimating... maybe a little less... IDK... **

* * *

"How is he…?" Garmadon looked up, seeing Misako had walked out onto the deck of the dojo.

"He's not talking…" she sat down next to him, leaning against him. He lifted his arm and rubbed her shoulder. "I can read his eyes though…" she took off her round framed glasses and wiped them off. "It's really hurt him… they've had their differences but nothing this violent…"

"Come on love, he's my brother… the guy who struck me into the Underworld… he'll… he'll get…" he sighed, "I'm sure he'll get over it". He hung his head.

"He may have very much liked _me_ sweetheart… but he really did love her…" Misako pulled her messy braid over her shoulder and untied the red tie and started letting her hair down. "And now I don't think he has the strength to find Caleb…" She looked up at the hazy autumn sky. "I wonder where they are now…"

"Hurry," Megan slid behind the rocks and lowered her mouth guard. She coughed at the sandstorm and Caleb slid next to her and joined her.

"So you think I show you the tomb, you can figure something out?" Caleb turned to her.

Megan's blue eyes looked up at the beating sun. "Yea…" she stiffly nodded her head. "Yea, I think I can work something out… but no matter what I say… even if it's _crazy," _she laughed the last word. "You gotta trust me honey…"

"Of course I do… why else would I be here with you now?" he shook the sand from his curly red hair and played with some of the sand on the ground. "I… wonder what my parents are doing… you know?"

"Amelia… betrayed me…" Megan wiped her eye. Caleb looked at her looking for an answer. "I trusted her with this secret… but she had her own agenda to fulfill, I guess… she's the Caster Historian so I imagine she was searching for something to do with my family…" She brought her knees to her chest.

"That…I didn't know," Caleb held his breath. Megan was in a curled upright position. Her hair was only partially tied back, the way he liked it. She looked so pretty sitting in the position. Her crystal eyes wandered to him and couldn't help but let out a giggle.

"What?"

"It's just…" Caleb smiled. "I don't care if you were once some evil huntress… I love you," he hugged her. Megan felt a pang of guilt and a sinking feeling in her stomach. She fought so hard to tell him the truth but the voices hissed in her ears all the time.

_"__I'm so sorry Caleb!" _Megan thought as she squeezed her eyes shut and squeezed him tighter.

"Okay, so what's going on?" Delilah walked up with Derren and Ching behind her. She cracked her knuckles as she strode in. "Where's your brother?" She looked down at the couple getting straight to business.

"His room…" Misako loosely crossed her arms as she leaned forward on her knees. Delilah sighed and walked up the steps. Derren took a place next to his dad and Ching joined the ninja on the Bounty.

"Knock, knock," Delilah hit the loud wood on Wu's door. He was sitting, away from the door, towards the wall. Her purple eyes saddened seeing him sit there. "… I straightened that old witch out you know…" she held her hands behind her back and leaned to one side.

No answer.

"You were honest with her at least…" Delilah tightened her mouth, waiting for something. "… Right now…uh… Derren, Ching, and I are the only Casters who went 'rogue'… but… maybe Ming and Zatana will help us…I doubt your aunt will though…"

The silence was almost infuriating to her. She dropped her arms and they hung at her side. She straightened up and started to have her stern, motherly look come upon her face as it rarely did. "Wu, you listening to me?" she started frowning. He continued to play silent. "Damn you're as stubborn as your father…"

"If memory serves, you were so stubborn, you didn't allow yourself to remain dead," he heart skipped a beat as the silence was broken by her youngest son.

"Wanna talk or crack some more jokes on your old lady?" she folded her arms and leaned on her left hip. She noticed he was looking at something he was holding in his dropped hands. She stepped more in.

"This was taken when Caleb was born," Wu handed it to her. "I can't believe I never noticed it before…" Delilah took it and studied it. At first glance, there was nothing to look at other than a proud father and tired mother with a newborn.

Delilah let out her breath quite loudly when she saw it.

It was subtle but Amelia's arms were slightly folded and her head was turned only glancing back at Wu holding their son. "She only wanted me to name Caleb because for some reason… she felt guilty of becoming pregnant… she thought I never want kids…" Wu quietly said. "She was dead wrong about that though…"

Delilah lowered the picture and looked away, out the shuttered window that showed the view of Ninjago and let him talk, "I don't know why she ever thought I wouldn't love her because she was pregnant…maybe… it had something to do with Garmadon telling her about how I always loved Misako…"

"What was it she said about when she broke that news? Earlier…" Delilah carefully brought the argument up.

"I wasn't 'frozen with fear'…" he started. "I just couldn't believe that I was going to become a father… I was frozen with shock that I was going to have a child…" He snatched the picture abruptly from his mother. "But then again she always jumps ahead and never reads all the facts before her assumptions…"

"We're going to find Caleb… are you coming out of your room or not?" she frowned. Wu didn't answer. "Fine, act like the ten year old you are, and sulk…" she walked out and shut his door.

"Another fine mess we're into guys…" Cole sighed and leaned against the wooden mast. Ching hurried up to the deck and join the ninja.

"Hi Ching," Zane greeted her. "Why are you here?"

"As Delilah's apprentice, I follow her and her alone. She always wanted herself excluded from the Council anyways…" The seventeen year old looked at her green shoes. "So, uh… Ming? Is she still in the hospital with Aaron?"

"They should be coming home tomorrow…" Lloyd stretched in a yawn. "In case no one told you, they named her Brittny".

"It was a girl!" Ching grinned. "Ming owes me twenty!"

"Yea well…" Misty sighed. "I take it we're gonna start searching for Megan and Caleb… right?" The red head sat against the mast at Cole's feet.

"You bet!" Lloyd nodded.

"Lloyd…" Lindsy timidly started.

"But where do we start?!" Dana talked over. "I mean, how will we know where to find them? No telling where they were headed…"

"Uhh Lloyd?" Lindsy blushed.

"Hey!" Kai grinned. "Maybe they headed for that tomb that your dad found Lloyd!" The red ninja fired up with the idea. "Come on! Let's go tell Garmadon and Delilah!" he started running off their ship.

Skyla looked back seeing Lindsy was still timidly standing on the deck. She stopped Lloyd who was walking off as well. "Lloyd, I think Lindsy wants to tell you something".

"Huh?" the green ninja looked back at his wife. "Oh… okay, thanks Sky… we'll be down in a minute". He walked up to his wife and tried to get her to look at him. "Lin, what's wrong?"

"Well… Lloyd…" Lindsy held her hands behind her back and looked down. "Uh… maybe I shouldn't go with you guys…" She shyly looked away as she said it.

"What? Why?" he laughed. "Confidence issues again?"

"Uh… no, I just think I should stay here… someone uh… should stay with sensei…" She tilted her head.

"Really? Come on honey, you can't help but sit back when something's going on! Is something else bugging you?" The green ninja pried the purple one more and brushed her brown fringe from her eyes.

"Weeeeell… I don't how you're gonna take this…" Lindsy bit her lip considering telling him.

"Lin, I'm the green ninja! I saved the world by myself when I was twelve, come on, what is it," he wrapped an arm around her, grinning.

"Okay then," Lindsy perked up a bit. "I'm pregnant".

Lloyd blacked out.

**Haha, oh man poor Lloyd... huh? Well, tomorrow I'll be at a party hosted by the pasto of a church my dad fixes lights for in our area... so I might be able to get on tomorrow. Sunday I have to pick out my wardrobe for the shoot but that shouldn't be too long... I don't wanna say really what because my mom was saying about leaking stuff but I don't get why I can't say what show it is right? **

**It's that Disney show Dog with a Blog. I never saw it but hey, I'm getting a pay check... I don't know what it's gonna be about though, the episode... I hope I can see the dog *giggles***

**So thanks for reading! Love you guys so much and I hope to make this story my best yet XD**

**~Mar**


	10. Chapter 9

"Lloyd!? Dude wake up!" Jay yelled.

"Can I smack him?" Dana's voice asked.

The blonde ninja stirred and opened his green eyes. Everyone was standing over him, including his parents. "Oh my gosh! Llooooyd! Are you okay!?" Violet covered her mouth.

"Uhhh," Lloyd rubbed his head.

"Yea, he's okay," Kai nodded.

"You've been out for like… an hour!" Nya's brown eyes blinked.

"What… what?" Lloyd sat up. He was on the ground in front of the dojo. He shook his head.

"Way to go son!" Garmadon grabbed him by the side. "You're gonna be a dad!"

"W-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w," Lloyd shook.

"Told you he wouldn't take it well…" Skyla looked at Lindsy.

"Y-y-you k-knew!?" Lloyd looked at the yellow ninja.

"We all knew Lloyd," Misty quietly said. "The whole team…" She sat next to him.

"How long?" the green ninja quietly asked again.

"A little more than a day," Cole answered that question. Lloyd's mind was reeling. He felt dizzy again and slouched back.

"Lloyd… are you gonna be okay?" Lindsy asked him.

"Y-yea… of course… why wouldn't I be?" he forced a smile.

"Well, come on then, we need you to come along with us," Delilah stood before him. "Lindsy, it would be best if you stayed behind and tell Aaron and Ming what's going on. Also, would you mind getting a hold of Julien?" she smiled.

"Of course! I'd love to Delilah," Lindsy sweetly smiled.

"Alright, let's go," Zane stood up.

"Come on Lloyd," Misako looked back at her youngest son still on the floor.

"Can I come!?" Willow hopped.

Garmadon and Misako looked at each other then back down at her. "Sorry Willie, not this time. You have school tomorrow," Garmadon told her. She frowned.

"Come on Willow! I'll take care of you for now," Lindsy hugged her as she pouted.

Lloyd looked at parents then back Lindsy. He bit the side of his cheek but got up. "I really don't want to leave you now…" he looked down at her.

"Aw," she kissed his nose. "Sorry Lloydy, but you gotta go. I'll be fine, and I'll see you soon. Okay?" she smiled.

"Hmmm… okay," he kissed her cheek and it took a great amount of strength to let go of her hand. He managed though and walked past her. He sighed when he leaned on the edge of the Bounty. Garmadon patted his youngest son on the shoulder.

"There there son, I know you must be as excited as I was," he antagonized him.

"Will you stop!?" Lloyd snapped. "This whole mess is stupid," he stomped his left boot on the deck in frustration. "All you can do is joke and laugh… Caleb and Megan are missing… uncle Wu can't even get off of his bed… aunt Amy is in a fit of rage…" She clenched his teeth.

"You and mom have lived your life and tried your best to raise of all us…" he sighed, "I'm just getting started… if it wasn't for the age potion I'd be fifteen… I wouldn't be here now… and maybe you wouldn't either… or mom… or any of us!"

Garmadon watched his son slip down and sat against the side of the ship, "Dad… what if I fail Lindsy?" he looked up. "What if I can't do this? What if I'll be the worst dad ever?"

"Know this, _I _am the worst dad ever," Garmadon sat next to Lloyd who rolled his eyes at the comment.

Garmadon sighed and continued, "Lloyd I try to appear confident… but… I was just as scared… I'll be honest… I guess messing with you… and the others is… my way of building up like I was the strong one…" Lloyd looked at him. "Truth is… it was always your mom… she was the anchor… the one who knew what she was doing with our lives… and I screwed everything up for her and for you…"

"Really?" Lloyd looked like he was not buying it which was fair enough for the young green ninja to think that.

"Listen, we even have video," he started to laugh, "After our wedding reception, I was so drunk your mom practically had to drag me to the car".

"You were nineteen…"

"Exactly… she told me to not drink," the older man chuckled. "She always knew what was best… but…" he stopped. "She never once told me 'I told you so'"

"How did you react when mom was gonna have Derren?" the blonde looked to his dad.

"For one, I had been away for almost a month your grandfather and uncle… she already had a bit of a stomach when I came back, like how you felt... No warnings or anything…"

"Like you weren't prepared…" Lloyd shamefully looked at his feet, "But dad… I passed out…" he sighed. "I PASSED OUT!" She growled in frustration. "She probably felt horrible…"

"That's nothing to be ashamed of though… my gosh you should have seen my face when your mother said it was twins," he covered his face. "At least you know it's only one…"

"I guess…" Lloyd sighed. "But what if I'm not ready?"

"Well then…" Garmadon shrugged. "I guess you'll find out huh? All you have to do is be there with her through everything… and I mean _everything. _She's crazy about as it is."

"… thanks dad…" Lloyd gave a small smile and hugged his dad. "I just… don't want six kids though…"

"Fine, make it half," Garmadon patted him on the head.

"I don't know about that one…" Lloyd shook his head. "I think we'll just have the one…"

"I think you'll change your mind after you hold the kid for the first time… It's how it was with you brother Aaron".

"Attention attention! We're entering the dry climates of the desert region of Ninjago!" Nya's sweet voice came on the PA system. "If you will look to your right, you can see the ruins of the snake city of Ouroboris!"

"Oh stop that Nya!" Kai's voice came on as well. "This is a rescue mission! Not a tour!"

"I'm just having some fun!"

Inside, on the deck, Jay was doing his best to fix the AC unit they installed on the Bounty. It had broken down, again. "Damn! It's so hot!" Dana wiped her face. "You guys almost done?" She looked at the Walker siblings.

"Working on it…" Misty twisted the bolts. "Zane, can you do something for now?"

"I'll try, I guess…" Zane shrugged. He twirled his steel shurakins and let them swirl around the room and caught them once again.

"Aaaaaaah," Dana laid in the small amount of frost that was on the floor of the ship. "Thank you!"

"No problem guys," the white ninja sat back in his seat. He preferred the cold just as much as anyone else.

"Hey guys," Lloyd and Garmadon walked onto the deck.

"Hey, what were you guys doing outside?" Kai asked, leaned back on the control board next to Nya at the wheel.

"Nothing… what are you guys doing," Lloyd looked around. "And why is it snowing in here?" he noticed the thin layer of ice on the deck.

"Temporary air conditioner until Misty and I can fix this one…" Jay sighed. "Again…"

"That what you get for taking that thing from your parents," Cole folded his arms. "That thing is a piece of crap! I don't care if we got it for free!"

"Let's just focus on finding Caleb and Megan now…" Nya looked back. "Agreed?" Everyone shrugged or nodded in agreement with the orange ninja. "Now, is everyone here?" She turned around after setting the ship on autopilot and turned the scanner on for life forms.

"No, Misako's in the sleeping quarters... sleeping," Garmadon told her. "I think the twins are too…"

"Oh, where's Skyla?" Misty looked up. "Zane?"

"I'm not so sure myself…" he frowned. "She hasn't been feeling well so maybe she's sleeping too…"

"Well, come on, let's see if we can find anything," the black ninja walked over to the digital screen map. "Dana, get up, that's where the table rises up…"

"Nooo," Dana refused to move.

"Fine then," Cole picked her up and moved her. "Now stop acting like we're on the sun and help us. Why don't you find Derren, Ching, and Delilah?"

"FINE!" Dana gave a loud sigh and trudged out of the operations room.

**I knew from the moment I decided to have Lindsy pregnant that I wanted a talk between Garmadon and Lloyd. It would be good for character growth to show the two telling what they really felt. **

**Like I definitely knew Garmadon had to admit to Lloyd that he wasn't the toughest guy, his sarcasm and joking was front to deal with the issues of the past. It was only right that he'd tell Lloyd that. **

**And Lloyd HAD to admit that he was scared himself. Like father like son ya know? **

**So anyways I WILL say that Lindsy has her own fears in the next chapter. But she doesn't talk to her parents, FYI Ming is in the chapter 8D **

**So thank you for reading! Oh and as far me being on Dog With a Blog I BELIEVE IT IS JUST BACKGROUND WORK! So please don't ask me anything because I don't KNOW anything. I don;t even know what episode if I knew that I would have told you guys... **

**Ahem, so anyways, thanks for reading and I love you all! :D **

**~Mar**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hi Hi! I caught a cold whilst on the set f Dog with a Blog... they had the air cranking and I was wearing dresses and skirts... derp... anyways, looking out for me :) Short brown hair and glasses ;) I hung around Dab a lot. My brother too. Teala Dunn was so nice :) I enjoyed hanging out back stage waiting for our cue ^-^ **

**BTW my last outfit is all pink, and I wear a skirt. First outfit is a red-orange dress with a royal blue sweater. My second outfit is a blue dress with a little pink sweater and head band. I also have a red binder with these white stickers things on it. **

**Anyways, let's read, shall we?**

* * *

"The desert… only place I can think of…" Diella frowned. "Do you think they'll go back to the tomb?"

"Maybe… Galeo and I never covered it up," Zatana shrugged.

"I was doing some digging and I found that there are five stones to use in a resurrection ceremony," Amelia walked in with a scroll. "Remember Megan said she found five stones? Well they were hidden by Megan's four brothers after her and Lilith died".

"Really?" Galeo asked. Amelia nodded.

"To acquire each stone, they were sealed away with ancient seals that can only be broken…" Amelia sighed, "with the blood of a member of the Darklis clan…"

"So Megan can do it… if she finds the seals… then she can open then if she cuts herself…" Galeo frowned.

"What does the seal look like" Zatana asked.

Amelia turned the parchment around and it revealed an eye pattern made of geometric shapes. "The most unholy thing ever," Diella back from it. "Amelia please… get that from my sight…"

"Yes Diella…" Amelia rolled it up. "The five stones all have names and they correspond to the five Serpentine tribes actually. It was all fascinating reading on how each was gifted by the Overlord…"

"Can you just tell us the names?" Zatana stopped her.

"Of course…" the younger nodded. "The first is called the Crimel stone, that one was given to the Hypnobrai, the user will have the power to summon storms. The Fangpyre one is called… Bloodbath," Amelia was trying to remember, "It can grant the user a strange ability to harden their blood and stop weapons from penetrating the body and speed up the healing factor".

"Storms… blood… the other three?" Diella urged Amelia to continue.

"Quantin is from the Constrictai, it grants the user unsurpassed strength. Then… Jeminai, which is Venomari and the user can create wild illusions and control matter around them… and the last is from the Anocondrai clan… it's called the Lodestone and grants psychic and telekinetic powers…" Amelia finished.

"Then all of those are dangerous should they get into the wrong hands…" Diella sighed.

"Oh!" Amelia remembered, "There was a map… a map to find the hidden stones… but…" Amelia bit her lip, "It's on the wall of the tomb you found…"

"Then we have to hurry!" Galeo started out the door.

"Wait!" Diella stopped everyone, "Are we forgetting something?" she looked around. No one answered and the elder rolled her eyes, "These stones are keys for something…"

"That chalice you said was in the tomb…" Zatana swallowed. "Megan said a hundred years ago she was searching for the fountain of youth to heal her mother…"

"Yes…" Diella nodded. "Amelia, those stones are keys correct?"

"Oh yes! The only way to find the fountain was to collect all for stones that the old council used for the keys! But… I wouldn't know where to start on the map to the fountain itself… but the fountain has a role to play in the resurrection ceremony…"

"Then let's hurry and get to that tomb! Megan is probably deceiving Caleb into helping her!" The four ran out.

"So… this is where my family buried me…" Megan looked around the underground tomb. She saw the coffins opened. "They may have been evil… but… they were my family… I wish Delilah at least covered their bodies back up…" She looked grimly at the six open coffins.

"How are their bodies not disintegrating?" Caleb noticed. "As soon as air hit them they should have been dust…"

"It was an ancient spell… you forget we worshiped the Overlord…" Megan walked past him. "We weren't the only ones though…other small clans and tribes joined us… we were only in a line of ancient clans that served the Overlord…"

Caleb watched her start to clear dust and grime from the left wall and looked at her confused. She turned and saw his face, "We kidnapped innocents… primarily… well… children and infants… and we sacrificed them to the Overlord…" she admitted. "Maybe soon I can show you the ruins of the ancient tribal pit…"

"What's the Tribal pit?" he carefully asked his wife.

"It's a hole in the ground actually… We use to slaughter people in front of everyone… we even sacrificed our own children…" she didn't continue.

"… is… that why your family was running away and ended up get caught by the Casters?"

"…yea… women were greatly favored in our community… multiple wives and my dad was laughed at for only having one wife… but wanted to stay true to her…"

"How horrible…" Caleb muttered.

"The law of the tribal pact was to sacrifice your first born daughter and or son… if you only had boys then you were shamed… sacrifice a girl and you were honored… no one refused the laws because our people were also having plenty of kids… it was abnormal to not have a child or anything less than seven… and it was normal to have as many as fifteen… maybe even more," Megan bit back her lip and continued cleaning the stone wall.

"You would have had five brothers then…" Caleb stepped up to her side.

"Yea… and I was the first daughter…" Megan wiped her eye. "My mom told me that after my brother, Cody was born, the fifth child… she said she was not able to have any more children… She was not the most desirable woman anyways… but my dad stayed by her side as they ridiculed her…"

"Then what happened?"

"I was a miracle she said…" Megan swallowed holding back her tears. "But I was the first born daughter… they elders demanded my parents that I was to be sacrificed next… but my mom refused, she said she'd try to have another child… then one night months before I was born, my family ran away from the tribal pit and hid in Ninjago City for a couple of days… then they were discovered and the Casters tried to apprehend my pregnant mother and my dad and my brothers…"

"Oh Megan…" Caleb hugged her.

"They were gonna execute them… even my mom… and me along with her… My dad fought back and defend us by all of them and gave us time to escape… I never knew what happened to him… no one knew… my mom was in such distress I was born two months early… and I almost died…" she slid to the floor in tears at reliving the memories and history.

"Why are there no more tribes?"

"I don't know… all I remember is I grew up in that bunker where Raven and Damon held Derren all those years…" she swallowed. "My mom turned all of us into hunters and fighters… we'd do anything for a quick buck and helped develop the black market… we hid from the tribes and did our own work… my mom actually lost her eye killing the tribe elders that wanted to sacrifice me…"

"Whoa…"

"Yea," Megan nodded, "We actually didn't quite worship the Overlord, that was misconstrued, we handled dirty work and was trying to revive him… mom loved chaos... but all attempts failed because of the separation of the islands…".

"Megan, I'm sorry you had a horrible life…" Caleb apologized.

"Well… I may have died young… but I can continue this life with you," she kissed him. She stood back up. "Now…" she shakily started wiping more away from the wall. "A map should be here…"

_That's right, clear the map and find the stones! If you find the Fountain of Youth we will gain even more powerful forms! And if you drink from it so will you!_

_"__Yes mom…" _Megan said in her head. _"Will you love me then?"_

_Of course I will. But never forget all I taught you in deception… You were more beautiful than I and I made you suffer because of it. From the time you five and showed beauty… never forget I am the fairest!_

_"__Y-Yes mother," _Megan tried to hide her shaking from Caleb.

_Just keep telling him everything, our family shame was true, but never forget all I did for you! You failed you little piece of scum!_

**Yes, Megan's mom is very vain... lol **

**Anyways, so now you know more about Megan's culture... I was gonna make some mention about Soto but then my brother reminded me that was ****_200 _****years ago... not 100... so that screwed me up hehe...**

**so... I have some strange ideas and plans... and ... disturbing stuff... I think anyways... it's totally creepy stuff... I blame Manga... **

**Sooooo... let's see... anything else I should mention in here? Oh yea, this story I think is gonna be long from over... I just have way too much and I don't think I can split it into two parts because that's stupid and I have other plans... I think I have all the way until half of part 6... looks around...**

**Kai: You need a life**

**I can't help it! What do you think I'm doing at 2 am when I lay wide awake in bed?**

**Cole: ... yeeeeea... normally you're thinking of GarmadonxMisako fluffy crap**

***smacks Cole* WE SAID WE'D NEVER BRING THAT UP!**

**Misako: You do what now?**

**UNIMPORTANT! *shifty eyes* I AM MAKING A MISAKO COSPLAY! *she strangely changed the subject***

**Garmadon: First me, now my wife? Weirdo...**

**I can't help it if I'm like both of you! Seriously... people tell me these things... **

**Jay: Uuuuuh... okay then...**

**Zane: Most awkward... for her...**

**Shut it frosty butt before I chuck all of you off a bridge**

**Lloyd: Someone is cranky...**

**Shut it Lloyd! No one asked you... besides you went turbo... **

**Lloyd: What!? Why would you accuse me of such?**

**Becauuuuuuse, you were in the Pokemon Genesect movie with the femmy Mewtwo! **

**Lloyd: The guy's name was Eric and he had BLUE eyes... do my eyes look BLUE?!**

**You wore contacts and changed your name to avoid my ever prying eyes!**

**Now if you excuse me I just got a free PS3 of 80GB and it is brand new, never use... and I just ordered a gift card with my points from my orthodontist... haha Soul Eater swag here I come! XD**

**Anyways... have a lovely day amigos! Forever love you all for putting up with me! :D Hope to update soon!**

**~Mar**


	12. Chapter 11

**Time to updaaaaate! :D **

* * *

"So… my grandmother sided with them?" Ming sadly asked.

"We think so… sorry Ming…" Lindsy apologized. Zatana never returned so it was assumed by everyone that she was following Diella.

"And the others are looking for Caleb and Megan, right?" Aaron asked.

"Mm-hm," Willow nodded. "And uncle Wu is really sad…"

"I wish everything will be okay…" Ming almost looked like she was about to cry. "I'm in no shape to help though… I just can't, it's been two days since I had the baby…"

"It's okay Ming," Lindsy held her hand. "I couldn't go either…" the purple ninja softly smiled and held a hand to her stomach.

"How did Lloyd take it?" Aaron dared to ask.

"He passed out…" Lindsy tried to hide the disappointment. "I half expected it though…" She looked at Willow. "Hey Willow, how about you give a call to Dr. Julien for me, okay?" She handed the eleven year old the cell phone. "Try and tell him everything that's going on".

Willow took the flip phone and ran out of the room. Lindsy sighed and smiled looking back at the sleeping baby in Aaron's arms. "Was it… scary?" Lindsy asked them.

"Well… it was to be honest…" Ming took a deep breath then let it out. "When that pain hit… I was scared… I thought… What if something happens? What if I do something wrong?" Ming tied her hair back. "Then… when Aaron was by my side… telling me everything was going great… I guess it helped…" she shrugged. "Why…"

"Because… well, I'm twenty…" she looked down. "Lloyd's… Lloyd is" she was trying to find words. "You know he's really not twenty one… what if he's… gonna pass out when the time comes? I know he's a tough guy but…"

"But you're scared you can't be strong for him if you need to be, right?" Aaron finished for her.

"Yep…" Lindsy rubbed her shoulders. "Our relationship has been nothing but that… I'm weak… the weakest one on the team. Lloyd's the strongest though… I don't understand it sometimes".

"Don't worry Lin, there's plenty of time between now and your due date," Ming smiled trying to comfort her friend.

"Yea, I guess so… oh goodness, two babies in the apartment!" Lindsy laughed. "That should be fun…"

"Actually Lin… we were thinking of moving out," Aaron looked up at his sister in-law.

Her smile faded, "What? You can't be serious…" They shook their heads. "But… it's better if we're closer…we all help chip in for everything and…" Lindsy trailed off.

"No one else is ready for a kid, and we don't want to disturb everybody because of Brittny and… well, everything… it's okay Lindsy…" Ming said. "We've been looking into some small houses nearby though".

"Well… okay…" Lindsy sighed.

"Julien is on his way to the dojo, I said we'd meet him there," Willow tossed the phone at Lindsy who fumbled it and eventually dropped it. She went to pick it up but noticed she couldn't bend over all the way like she use to.

"Already getting a bump?" Aaron chuckled.

"Yea… I hope this all ends soon… it's Lloyd's job to pick stuff up for me," Lindsy laughed. "Well, see you guys later, get some sleep you two look tired".

"Haha, will do Lindsy," Aaron smiled. "I'll try and meet you guys and help…" he looks to Ming. "If it's okay with you".

"Of course!" Ming took the baby from him. "In fact, go right now! I don't need the council making a mess!" she pointed to the door.

Aaron kissed her cheek and walked out with Willow and Lindsy.

"Crimel is at the Floating Ruins…" Megan traced a line from where they were on the map. "Bloodbath is in the Black Swamp" She pointed to the black lagoon spot. "Quantin… is the Cave of Despair… Jeminai is the" she squinted, "I think it's the Toxic Bog… and Lodestone is…" Megan stopped.

"What is it?" Caleb asked.

"It's hidden in…" she swallowed.

_Yes, yes, the Tribal Pit!_

"The Tribal Pit…" her blue eyes shut. "We'll save that for last…"

"Okay, and if we get these then you can end whatever is gonna happen?" the red haired ninja asked her.

"Y-yes," Megan nodded. "Now come on!" She started out of the tomb but stopped. "I need this…" she stuffed it in her bag. "Let's go, quickly". She climbed out and helped Caleb out and started off for the first stone, at the Floating Ruins.

"Skyla, we think we got a lock on Caleb and Megan," Zane tapped the yellow ninja's shoulder. She lifted her head and moved her tangled, black hair from her eyes.

"Where are they heading?" she tiredly asked.

"We think somewhere by north Ninjago, either the mountains or the possibly the Floating Ruins where we found the gold nun chucks," Zane answered. "Hey are you alright?"

"I wish I could say better…" Skyla flipped onto her back. "I've been nauseous and tired… sorry I couldn't help you guys," she wiped her eyes.

"Hey guys," Derren walked in. "Lindsy's calling, Julien's with them if you wanna talk to him".

"Zane… can you help me up?" She half laughed. The two walked onto the deck and joined the others in the video call.

"How's Wu?" Misako asked.

"Still hasn't come out… as far as I know," Lindsy shrugged. "So you think they're heading north?"

"Yep, that's where we picked up their energy syncs, thanks to Delilah of course," Cole gestured to the Caster.

"Well, did you guys pick up anything on your end? Aaron, is Ming on our side?" Delilah asked next.

"Oh yea, any side I'm on, she's on," The gold ninja nodded. "As far as picking up anything, the Council is on the move… I think they're heading to the tomb, so that's where I'm going. I'm gonna try and head them off".

"I wanna come!" Willow hopped into camera view.

"No Willow, you have school tomorrow," Misako scolded the younger.

"I'll help you Aaron," Derren nodded. With a spin of his staff he was on the screen at Aaron and Lindsy's side. "Lindsy can stay here with the doctor and maybe figure out something with the legend".

"I know she can," Aaron gave a sympathetic smile to Lindsy. He knew she constantly doubted her abilities.

"Speaking of which…" Lloyd spoke up, "Holding out okay Lin?"

"Yea… but come back soon!" She told him. "I wanna start setting stuff up for the baby," she winked.

"So report in if anything goes wrong," Kai said. "Nya and I will go and help if anything happens". The red ninja volunteered him and his sister who was in agreement.

"See you later everybody," Julien waved goodbye and cut the connection. After it was all said and done Skyla abruptly ran from the room to small restroom aboard the bounty.

"Sky? You okay?" Nya ran to the door and asked.

"Yea…" she coughed. "Zane there?"

"She wants you," Nya looked at the ice ninja who walked past.

"What's wrong?" he bent over and helped her up.

"Zane… I'm pregnant too," her eyes were watering. She wrapped her arms tightly around him and he slipped his arms around her. Nya smiled watching them hug. She walked away and returned to where everyone else was.

"What happened?" Cole asked.

"I'll let them tell you themselves," Nya hugged her own husband.

"Wait, is it good or bad?" Jay asked.

"Good silly," she kissed his nose. Lloyd looked up seeing the white and yellow ninja slowly walk in, holding hands. The others were standing around looking at them.

"Guys…" Zane addressed Kai, Cole, Lloyd, and Jay, "I'm gonna be dad…" Skyla kissed his cheek.

"See," Garmadon nudged Lloyd. "Don't worry so much, if Skyla's about three months then she and Lindsy will be around the same time…" Lloyd nodded.

"Come on, let's go find our runaways!" Everyone went to positions.

**See Lloyd? You're not alone! You Haz Zane!Blizzard Shippers, you're getting a fanbaby! Are you excited? BTW don't ask if Lloyd and Zane's kids are boys or girls because 1... I AIN'T GONNA TELL! 2... okay just look on my DA... I'm sure it's there SOMEWHERE... whether in my gallery or in scraps... **

**And yes I utilized Floating Ruins, Caves of Despair, and Toxic Bogs. I decided to make up two more areas so I made up Black Swamps... who's chapters are way too many but who cares... and the Tribal Pit which was inevitable to use as soon as I mentioned it! **

**Anyways... I believe I have to get off... I'm so happy I'm getting my writing done. I did some writing when I was on the Dog with a Blog shoot Tuesday... I was on a Game On promo shoot Friday but the computer almost died... **

**So, yep, tired... I'm happy I didn't get booked for Parenthood on Monday, just my brother XD I can do no more than three days a week... Alan did five days last weak... I need to save up and buy an HD computer moniter to go with the PS3... **

**So thank ya kindly for reading my friends! I greatly love you all! Tata! **

**~Mar**


	13. Chapter 12

**So, I hopefully will have this finished soon... oh snap... I'm only on the part where I introduce Ellie... dangit... This chapter marks like... 1/3 of this whole story lol, I'm not even half way yet in my drafts... maybe... I think I spent too much time with the cave thing... I might combine some chapters maybe not... **

**So anyways... uh... where are we? Oh yea! Going to the Floating Ruins!**

* * *

"I'm so tired…" Megan sat huffing.

"We're almost there though," Caleb laid back in the grass. "We'll just have to climb the chain that leads to the floating land…"

"Hey Caleb…" Megan looked to her side.

"What?" He sweetly looked up at her.

_What are you doing!? You can't tell him! You can't tell him anything!_

"You'll love me no matter what right?"

Caleb laughed, "Well yea, of course I will… unless you consciously try to kill me or hurt our friends…" Megan bit her lip and looked away. She wondered what everyone else was doing about now.

_"Good girl Megan, tight lips now, you better not tell him when I'm not looking!"_

"Here…" Diella stepped down into the tomb. It was night and the four remaining Casters made it to the tomb.

"Would you look at this place…" Zatana looked around. Then she saw the cleaned wall. "Oh no…"

"They've been here already…" Galeo sighed.

"Where's the chalice?" Amelia looked around. "Where is it!?"

"They took it…" Galeo sighed.

"True… but we know where they're going…" Diella looked up at the wall.

"The floating ruins?" Zatana asked.

"Yes," Diella nodded. She looked back at the coffins to see the bodies in them. "Come on… this place is draining of my energy…"

Above Aaron and Derren were listening to the Council under the protection of Derren's invisibility spell, "The floating Ruins… come on!" The brothers started running. Hiding a little aways was a little Pink ninja who followed her brothers silently. Her short legs were keeping up at a safe distance. Using what little powers she did have somewhat mastered, she used to shield her presence.

"Floating ruins! It is correct then…" Lindsy listened to the guys. "Julien, call the Bounty and tell them… hey… where's Willow?" Lindsy abruptly noticed and looked around. "Willie?!"

"Maybe she's with the Ultra Dragon," Julien suggested to the purple ninja. Lindsy considered the thought and continued about her work.

"Hurry! Can this thing go any faster?!" Dana was itching to cut Megan and Caleb off at the ruins. "I wanna smack that girl upside her face and ask why she didn't trust us to tell us what's going on!"

"Relax!" Cole punched her in the shoulder. "Sheesh, you always get like this before a fight".

"Wanna go a couple rounds dancy-pants?!" Dana huffed and folded her arms, looking up at her husband.

"Coooole, you just got burned!" Yasmin laughed at the black ninja. Cole grimaced and looked away.

"Fine sweetie," he smirked. "Up top, let's go".

"This is gonna be good," Kai laughed. "I'll watch". Yasmin, Kai, and Misty followed the couple up top to watch them.

"Hey don't be too long! Dinner is almost done!" Misako yelled as they walked up. She sighed. "Oh why do I bother?!"

"Dinner's gonna have to wait…" Nya bit her lip.

"What is it?!" Jay looked over her shoulder worried.

"I think the Casters are here…" the orange ninja sighed. "Round everyone up, we gotta move in fast. I suggest Kai and I go down to help Aaron and Derren head them off with Ching while the rest of you try and beat Megan and Caleb to the ruins".

"Okay, I'll get Kai and we can leave," Ching nodded and ran up the steps to the top deck. Nya followed to the younger girl and kissed Jay goodbye.

The three teleported to Aaron and Derren's location, startling them. "Hey," Ching waved to the brothers.

"The Council caught up… we know," Derren sighed. "Come on, they're right…"

"You…" Amelia's voiced sounded.

"Behind us…" Derren finished with a loud sigh. They turned around and readied their weapons.

"So, you're here to stall us?" Diella looked at the group.

"We'll do our best," Ching whipped out the crown that Delilah let her keep, she was to take the place, since Delilah's sons didn't bear the Caster title. She put it on and her wings sprouted and held her gleaming, silver sword.

"No matter, you won't stall us for long…" Diella grimly looked. "If you would only understand that this is a magical affairs matter…" she shook her head.

"Ching, stop defying me and the others," Zatana ordered.

"Sorry grandma," Ching frowned, "If only you saw the world through our eyes and not Diella's…" she defied.

Amelia sent a green bolt to the teenager but Derren stepped in front and deflected it with his sword. "I was made the princess' protector… and I will do just that… so, sorry Diella". Derren frowned at the four older ones who glared right back.

The younger adults charged.

"COME ON! IT'S NOT THAT BAD!" Lloyd started shoving his father to the rail where the ninja were about to jump off.

"NOT AGAIN! OH HELL NOT AGAIN!" Garmadon defied and planted his boots firmly on the deck, pushing back against his son.

"Why are you so strong!? YOU'RE OLD!" Lloyd yelled.

"Because I actually keep in shape! Unlike you ya little little squirt!" Garmadon moved to the side and Lloyd fell flat on his face.

"Oh goodness, just come on," Delilah grabbed Garmadon by the wrist and dragged him to the edge. He struggled but she seemed to be stronger.

"Come on!" Jay and Cole dove first. The others following.

"Here we are!" Megan grinned. "Now come on… there will be a noticeably large stone with my family crest on… it… " Megan looked up at the top of one of the towers. Glowing in blue, was the strange eye symbol that was the Darklis crest. "Come on, let's climb!" Megan started up.

"Wait… do you hear something?" Caleb looked around. "It sounds like… screaming…"

Not too far away on another platform were their friends landing. Delilah used her magic to slow everyone to a stop. Garmadon landed flat forward on the ground but kiss it. "OH SWEET LAND!"

"We're floating high above Ninjago…" Zane looked down at the older man.

"Thanks Zane… you just made me more nervous…" Garmadon scowled at the white ninja and stood up, brushing himself off.

"Please try and not worry about the height," Misako took his hand.

"That's my uncle Garmadon for you…" Caleb bemusedly chuckled watching them when his attention was turned to the brunette above his head.

"Caleb… hurry up…" Megan hissed. Caleb looked at his wife and nodded, climbing up with her.

"LOOK!" Misty yelled.

"MEGAN!" Dana sprinted along. "WHY DID YOU RUN AWAY FROM US?!"

"I CAN'T TRUST YOU! THAT'S WHY!" Megan yelled back.

"STOP NOW CALEB!" Delilah looked directly at him. She held out her hand. "Come on, come back with us… you're mother is worried sick… your parents are separated… they had a fight because of what you two did…"

"What?" Caleb's mouth slowly opened in shock.

"Ignore them!" Megan snapped. "Who cares!? You knew they always had troubles…" Megan was almost to the top.

Caleb bit his lip. He said he'd trust Megan's decisions no matter how crazy they sounded… what was gonna happen?

"ALL OF YOU! FREEZE!"

**Hmmm... interesting no? Who yelled that last line? Hehe**

**Anyways, had to have Garmadon dragged off the ship again just like in the first 'book' when going to save Nya. That poor guy... stringer than his son... but not stronger than his own mother who's already a couple thousand years old? **

**Hehe anyways, what do you think is gonna happen? Something predictable or am I still on that "I TOTALLY DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING!" streak?**

**I have such horrific plans, I myself am scared... *evillaughs* **

**That is all for today. The ninja can't but in right now because I ... I tossed them over a bridge... in a cage made from bones... guarded by the island natives... **

**Yeeeaaa, if you have watched the Pirates of the Caribbean movies you'd understand that reference. **

**BTW, I FINALLY bought Destiny of Doom! It should be here by the end of the week. I also bought a Death the Kid beanie. It's black with three white stripes :) **

**So that's all, see ya around!**

**Ninja: HEEEEEELP!**

**SHUT IT! I'M TRYING TO WRITE AN AUTHOR'S NOTE! Ahem, I love you all! :D **

**~Mar**


	14. Chapter 13

**And at long last, here we go! **

* * *

[During the events of chapter 12]

Kai, Nya, Derren, Aaron, and Ching charged in at the four Casters, unafraid of what powers they had. The council's four swords blocked the head on attacks.

"You aren't as strong as us… please give up… we don't want to hurt you kids!" Galeo asked of them.

"Don't hold back!" Derren growled, locking swords with Galeo. "Because I wanna go down a hero, not a Caster!"

"YEA!" Kai blasted an array of flames at the four. "You guys are nothing but bad news for Ninjago!"

"But Ninjago needs us!" Amelia yelled. "We must carry on the traditions of the ancestors!"

"Maybe it's time for a new tradition or two!" Nya tried to reason. "Maybe that's why there are so few of you left! Have you EVER considered that!?"

"Change?" Diella stopped to contemplate on Nya's words. The ninja didn't attack her. "Change… our ways? To what? What can we do that will cease this?"

"For one, you can help us reason with them," Aaron pointed to the tower ruins. "You don't need to be hostile! There's a peaceful way to do things… Megan might have been corrupted because you made her desperate to escape you're condemning laws".

"Diella…" Galeo and Zatana looked to the blonde, pleading to know what to do.

"I-I…" Diella looked down. She was convicted by her nephews and his friends. "I suppose you're-"

"NO!" Amelia yelled and fired an expected bolt. This one though, was a wild shot that was heading straight for her oldest nephew. Ching reacted even faster.

"DERREN!" Ching screamed and took in the hit. She landed on the cold ground, paralyzed and knocked out.

"CHING!" Zatana screamed. She snarled at Amelia, "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!"

"AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO FOLLOWS THE BOOKS?!" Amelia yelled back in an incredulous tone.

"Ching… please… wake up…" Derren shook her shoulders. "Say something…" Diella stepped forward to help him but he retracted. "IF YOU JUST LISTENED TO THE REST OF US NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED! GET AWAY FROM ME!" He looked down at Ching. "Get away from her… you caused enough damage…"

Diella's face became stern and Kai and Nya swallowed as she prepared for verbal beat down of the young adults, that's when Aaron stood up.

"I am the ninja of light and my weapon is the mallet of justice," Aaron stood tall. He blinked his green eyes. "The life of my grandfather was passed to me when I was brought back to finish a job that was left undone… I was supposed to be the one with the wise judgment but none of you _considered_ hearing my theories and ideas…"

"Aaron…" Diella stepped toward.

"GET BACK!" Derren almost seemed to breathe fire. "You need to get some things straight you good for nothing idiots!" Diella blinked at the insult.

"You know, they're right, if you just listen to someone besides yourselves, maybe if you did your search and discovered Kaifus was evil, maybe Misako's parents wouldn't be dead, maybe Derren never would have been separated for Garmadon and Misako, maybe Ming wouldn't have been taken away!" Kai looked hard at Diella, "Maybe he wouldn't have killed your sister…"

"And if you just were around when Delilah DID die, maybe Lloyd's family wouldn't have been so broken up!" Nya sniffed.

"I see our views are very different Blackman twins…" Diella solemnly said. "But it doesn't take away from the fact that we are stronger than you…"

"Are you?" Nya stepped up. "Are you REALLY stronger than us!?" The orange ninja's brown eyes glared. "We have strength through wisdom and mercy… all you do is hide behind your powers and legend. I think the first Caster and Spinjitsu Master would be ashamed of all of you!"

"What would mere children know of wisdom? Casters can live a hundred lifetimes of the average mortal…" Amelia frowned in disgust.

"You're ignorant… all of you…" Aaron shook his head. "Ignorant that mortals can be just as wise as you. What you think is best is not always best! You've read the ancient texts, you _know _what your kind did to the kingdom of Ninjago".

"They're buying time," Galeo finally came to the conclusion. "I'm sure your sister and nephew is at the top trying to get Megan now…" He looked at Diella.

"Get out of our way you four… I don't want to… to hurt you," Zatana hesitated.

"You can't do it Zatana…" Kai shook his head. "You know what's right and you have more cause for us because of Ching".

"Zatana, surely you can't leave our side…" Amelia looked at the black haired woman in disbelief.

"It's true you three…" Zatana opened her gold eyes and walked across to the ninja. "Amelia… it was your stray shot that hit the princess… my _granddaughter_…"

"A mistake," Amelia countered.

"Regardless, she exists," Zatana calmly replied. "Stay out of our way now… come ninja, Derren carry Ching; we're meeting up with the others and hopefully can talk Megan out of this silly escapade before anything dangerous happens".

"Stop this!" Amelia looked at the blonde leader who wasn't making a move. Kai, Nya, Zatana, Derren, Aaron, and Ching were walking up the path where the rest of the group was. Amelia ran after Zatana in a fit of anger and tackled her to the ground.

"Off of me!" Zatana yelled and clawed at Amelia.

"No you traitor to the order!" Amelia choked.

"You're a traitor!" Zatana snapped back, "Run guys, I'll stop them!"

Ming was walking back to her bed when she grabbed the side of the bed and clutched her chest. "Chi Chi… what's happened to you now?" She panted. Her head bounced up, hearing her daughter cry. "Something's horribly wrong…

"HIYAAAAA!" a green blast hit Amelia in the back of the head. "Leave her alone!"

"Willow!?" Amelia turned around, but was met with a fist to the face by Zatana.

Kai charged ahead of everyone but everyone stopped when Diella appeared in a flash of lightning and yelled. "EVERYONE FREEZE!"

Everyone on the Floating Ruins turned to her. "Diella…" Delilah looked at her older sister.

"Megan stop please!" Diella pleaded with the dark purple cloaked ninja.

"I can't trust you! You think everything I do is evil! I can't let you 'help' me!" Megan yelled back. She stood high on the top platform. She looked at the crest on the stone slab. She cut a slit in her palm with one of her steel daggers and wiped her hand on the stone.

"No!" Misako yelled.

After the slab vanished, it revealed a small chamber and shiny blue stone. Megan grabbed it and held it up high. "You all turned against me! You didn't help me! So I'm finishing this job myself!"

"Meg!" Caleb shouted at her.

"Caleb…" Megan's eyes leaked tears look at his aqua eyes. "Thank you for believing but I know you think I'm crazy!"

"Megan! You're being influenced by something!" Zane yelled over the wind. A storm was starting to whip up and around the floating earth.

"Stop it! You don't know what I know!"

"Then help us to!" Dana called out. "Megan! You're my best friend! We all are!" The animal growled in frustration and started up the tower to smack some sense into her friend.

"Sorry… but I am darkness… you can't simply catch up…" Megan grimly looked down.

"Caleb… don't go with her… please," Garmadon looked at Caleb.

Caleb looked down guiltily, "I… I don't know anymore what's good or bad so I'm going with my heart… sorry uncle..."

A suddenly lightning bolt struck between the groups. Megan's hand gripped the stone. "Leave us alone!" in a flash of lightning vanished and her husband with her. The storm died down more but everyone looked around.

"Diella… can you please help us…" Delilah sadly extended a hand. "I am willing to forgive but you must help and right this wrong you made".

"So you dare to tell me I'm wrong?" Diella's ice eyes narrowed in anger. "No…" she turned and seemed to disappear with the wind.

"GUYS!" It was Kai, Nya, Derren, Aaron, and Ching.

"NYA!" Jay warmly hugged her and kissed the top of her head. She covered his face with kisses.

Derren was in tears and everyone saw that he was holding a barely breathing Ching. "Oh no…" Cole closed his eyes.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Willow's voice came. Everyone jumped at the little pink ninja. She was covered in dirt and scratches.

"Willie! What are you doing here?!" Misako scolded.

"I'll explain later…" the little one replied. "But… I want to know…" she paused. "Is she going to be okay?" Everyone exchanged worried glances.

"Zatana Gallens…" Diella grimly said. "You are to be restrained until this ordeal is done… then you will be punished for helping the ninja…"

Zatana hung her head as she was hanging in the stone chamber, her arms and legs stretched out in separate directions. "You're making a mistake… I now know I was wrong… now I'm on your list… you're wrong this time".

"Are we?" Amelia asked. Zatana didn't answer. Galeo hesitated leaving with Diella and Amelia but followed them out anyways.

**... so... ahem... uh... that all just happened... look, Zatana and Amelia had a brawlin' chick fight... **

**I really don't have much to say other than you guys will just have to wait and see... I can't answer many questions at this point... or tell you guys why Megan acts this way... I have pretty much everything planned out... I'm so excited... maybe, since I haven't updated in a few days I'll post another chapter later... **

**sounds good?**

**So thank you for reading! I told you all this was going to be getting dark lol. And this is the just the beginning! Have an awesome day **

**~Mar**


	15. Chapter 14

In the rush to get back Misako and Garmadon found a small a window of time to question their youngest daughter. "Okay, why did you follow your brothers?"

"Weeell…" Willow bit her lip. "I want to prove that I'm not a baby…" she pulled on her belt nervously. "But hey, if it wasn't for me following, Zatana may have been totally finished by Amelia!"

The adults looked at each other and sighed, she wouldn't be in trouble with them ever and Willow knew that. "We're landing in Ninjago city," They looked over and saw Cole in the doorway.

The team returned and gathered in the apartment. Ming was frozen seeing her sister in Derren's arms when they walked into the apartment. They laid her in the guest room aka Willow's other room and let Delilah assess what was happening to the seventeen year old.

"Amelia's paralyzing spells are strong, I will give her that…" the purple eyed woman bit her lip.

"Can you do anything!?" Ming was sobbing in Aaron's arms.

"I don't know…" Delilah wiped her eye before turning around.

"She never even got to see Brittny…" Ming sniffled. "She told me it was a girl and she was right…"

"How did everything become so…" Lindsy started.

"Horrible?" Yasmin whispered.

"Sad…?" Misty added.

"Depressing?" Zane looked up. They remained rather silent than normal. All the good news in the world couldn't change the fact that Ching was probably not going to make it.

"I wonder what's happened to Zatana…" Jay wondered.

"Looks like nothing's changed with them…" Lloyd's face twisted with disgust. "I wish Ninjago wasn't littered with problems…"

In the room where Ching laid, Derren was next to the bed. His heart skipped a beat when he heard her raspy breathing. "Derren…" She opened her weak, green eyes.

"Ching…" Derren turned to her.

"Thanks for trying to protect me..." she softly smiled. "You've been so amazing as my body guard".

"But why?" he started crying. "Why did you have to take the hit for me? I'm supposed to protect you".

"I don't know…" her face shifted to contemplation, "You have fought for me… and you have so much more to live for… you have parents… you have five siblings you need to look after… I'm just Ming's clone…"

"But you're more than that…" Derren choked. "You have Ming, you have Zatana…"

"Yea… but it's nothing compared to what you're living for… Willow would be devastated if anything would happen to you…" her eyes were welling up.

"But this isn't right…"

"Derren…" she stopped him and blushed. "I… I love you…" she looked down, embarrassed that she admitted to it.

"What?" the older man frowned in confusion.

"I love you…" she looked up. "And I want you to have my crown," she pointed to the crown on the bed stand. "Take care of it okay?" she asked of him.

"What are you talking about?" he looked at her. "You're gonna live…"

"Come closer…" she asked. Derren did so and she sealed her lips upon his. "I know you have a girlfriend… Willow told me… but I had to at least once…" she tenderly looked at him. "Derren… I'm sorry…" she shut her eyes and her chest fell, but never rose again. Derren continued to grip her small hand, heavily breathing.

"Ching?" Derren asked, barely audible. "Ching no… you're the princess… you… you have the healing powers… you can't die on me". He sobbed.

"Derren?" Misako slowly stepped in. "Derren… what happened?" she quietly asked seeing him cry. "I never… I never saw you cry before…"

"She's gone," he choked out. He opened his purple eyes and looked up at the gold crown. "She left me her crown…"

"Oh honey," Misako wrapped her arms around her taller son in a tight hug and he wrapped his arms around his mother. "Shhh…" she hushed as if he was a child again, "It's okay… it's… it's okay…"

"What's going on?" Ming quickly ran in. She saw the two then saw her little sister not breathing. She grabbed her chest and was hyperventilating and then grabbed the door. Her paled face was quickly reddening as she broke down into traumatic sobbing. Aaron found her and she cried into his chest and carried her out.

He walked into the living room where everyone was gathered. "Ching is dead…" Aaron was barely audible. Lindsy covered her mouth. The guys held their wives and they all were crying.

Delilah was sitting alone on the roof of the building, it was sundown now. Garmadon found her up there and knelt next to her. "She's gone… right?" Garmadon nodded. "And she gave Derren her crown…"

"Yea…"

"Ming must be in agony…" the woman wiped her eyes.

Everyone stayed over at the apartment, mourning for the lost teenager. Everyone wore mourning bands and hardly ate. Ming didn't move for hours from the floor of the room where her sister lay, finally at peace. Derren was right next to her, staring at his reflection in the gold crown. He swore when he looked into the center, peridot gem, he saw Ching's smiling face.

"I'm happy she left it to you…" Ming croaked. Derren jumped at hearing someone talk. "You're all she would talk about… how kind you were… how you swore to protect her…"

"But she died protecting me instead…" Derren looked away.

"Who did it Derren?" Ming pleaded to know. "Who really did it? Please say it was not a Caster! I don't want to believe that!"

"I saw it was Amelia… it was a stray shot she did in her anger… it slung around to me… but she was so fast…" Derren wiped his misty eyes on his sleeve. "She saved my life… but I couldn't save her…"

"Delilah said it was a paralyzing shot that stopped her lungs and heart… she got hit in her chest… right?"

"Yea…"

The two looked up hearing it was the front door close. They wondered who it could be. Derren helped Ming up and walked outside. It was Wu.

"I heard what happened…" he solemnly said. "I'm sorry I didn't help…"

"It's not your fault uncle…" Willow hugged him sympathetically. Wu patted her brunette head as she hugged his legs.

"Amelia continues to spread brokenness…" Wu closed his eyes. "I'm sorry to say I wish Aaron left her dead…"

"I wish I had too uncle Wu," Aaron walked out, cradling Brittny. "Unless things change… I'm ready to do her in… she's gone way too far this time…"

"We have Crimal…" Megan looked at the blue stone in her hands.

"Now Bloodbath?" Caleb looked at her.

"Yea… we gotta keep an ever lower profile now… good thing I can use my dark powers," Megan sighed.

_Good girl, now come on, you can only do this on Halloween night, if not, you know you'll die._

_"__You never said that…" _Megan responded.

_Well I'm saying it now_

_"__Okay then…" _Megan looked up. She looked back at Caleb, "Okay, let's go to the Black Swamps".

"Okay, Megan, lead the way".

**... I did it... don't hurt me please! *shields face* Oh gosh this one was tear jerker...**

**thanks for reading and have a lovely day~**

**~Mar**


	16. Chapter 15

**Holy crap this story is not even half way over and it has over 100 reviews?! What the hell!? Oh anyone seen the new Ninjago trailer? IT LOOK FREAKING AMAZING!**

* * *

"We need to move on… we have to try and get a hold of Megan and Caleb this time. We can't let them find another stone," Misako rolled out a scroll map. "Now, I was doing my research and found another gem called Bloodbath. It was hidden in the Black Swamps…"

"Then let's go," Jay stood.

"The Black Swamps is home to many scary things Jay," Misako looked up at him.

"They say if you stand close enough to the black water, spirits of the dead will grab you and drag you away to the Underworld and you become one of them!" Yasmin and Violet evilly grinned at the blue ninja who retracted in fear.

"Stop scaring him," Garmadon ordered them.

"Yes daddy…" they folded their arms. But the stood up soon after. "You know… sorry but… we have to get back to our apartment, I'm sure Jamie and Derek is worried about us," they frowned. "We'll try and help more later but we have to sit this one out for now".

"Okay…" The ninja nodded at them. The twins got up and walked out, patting Ming on the shoulder sympathetically.

"Good luck guys," Violet waved before shutting the front door. Everyone's attention was returned to the search ahead of them.

"So, what does Bloodbath do?" Misty asked. "Each of the five stones has a special power right?"

"Yes," Misako nodded. "I think this one enables the holder to control their blood as a weapon…"

Everyone looked bugged eyed. "A weapon!?" Lindsy looked in disgust, "Blood?! How!?"

"The use can harden their blood and if there is an open wound, the can channel the blood out and turn into… say spikes or whatever really," the older woman explained. "I've only recently started research on the files from the secret room in the Temple of Light so I'm not expert…"

"Don't say that, you're the smartest person here," Aaron told her. Everyone agreed.

"Well, regardless," Misako continued. "We all shouldn't go…"

"Who should go then?" Kai asked.

"I'll go," Cole stood up.

"There's a test actually all of you should do…" Wu spoke up. Everyone looked at him now. "Very few can enter the area without being tortured by the evil things there".

"What's involved in the test?" Nya asked.

"Well, now," Wu started, "You'll have to retake your test of strength".

"Test of strength?" Zane looked at the table, "like back at the Steel Mines…" The ninja all remembered when they first became a team and sought for the weapons to stop Amelia. The place was a testing grounds for strength of the spirit. They'd have to face something worse than before probably.

"I think we can rule out Skyla and Lindsy taking the test… right sensei?" Lloyd looked up at his uncle.

"Hey!" The best friends yelled, hurt. "You're pregnant, not in capable".

"Besides! I'm three and Skyla is a little over two!" Lindsy pouted and folded her arms.

"No, they will have to take the test too," Wu looked at Lloyd. "Only then can we decide who is able to go, we set sail for the mines in an hour".

"Yes sensei," the ninja nodded and left to prepare.

It had been over two years since their escapade to the forbidden place. No one wanted to face the scary feelings they all had felt. Lindsy was incredibly nervous herself remembering listening to her parents and brother teasing her and saying how she could never amount to anything strong and brave. Then she remembered she overcame that.

It was obvious to all the ninja they'd be facing something quite different. They all had grown up very much since then and had new fears develop in place of their old ones. New anxieties that they would now have to face to prove that they had the strong mind to face whatever the Black Swamp had in store for them.

Everyone stood outside of the mines. They all swallowed hard looking at the looming structure. They all looked at the other. This time, it wouldn't be the ten alone going in. _Everyone _had to go in to see if they would be okay.

This included Aaron, Garmadon, Wu, Misako, Ming, and even Derren and Delilah. And even _they _seemed agitated in the presence of the place. "Well… might as well get going, right?" Derren pressed on.

"Wait…" Dana paused looking inward. "Last time… last time there was only ten shafts… this… this time there is eighteen…"

"But there are seventeen of us…" Aaron bit his lip. Then he looked down at his baby sister. "But I think I know why…"

Garmadon and Misako exchanged glances. "Absolutely not…"

"Come on! Are we STILL doing this!?" Willow whined. "I'm not a baby!"

"Might as well be… it's too scary in there… trust us kid…" Cole looked down. "You have to face your worst nightmare… for me… it was rejection of my family represented by my sister…"

The ten friends contemplated what they each saw last time, not daring to speak it out loud.

"I don't wanna go back in…" Jay shut his eyes.

"But we all have to…" Skyla sadly looked down the shaft that called to her.

"Then let's go… whatever path speaks to us… that's the road we must follow," Aaron sighed. "See you guys later…" Everyone split up.

Garmadon gave one last urgent look to Willow, then Misako, and then his sons before the walls separated them.

**I know, I'm lame... I might have to back some of these chapter because there is stupid dialogue and I don't think these parts need to be spread into 3 whole chapters... and NOTE, I promise, I not gonna go into EVERYBODY'S... I show a few and then the others talk about what it is... and ANOTHER warning, new oc coming...**

**I'm almost done writing it but I'm of course editing it for the stupid things I put in because I insist on doing most of the writing at 11:30 at night!**

**Also, warning, you how my stories tend to take this weird little twist for a bit? Yea, that part happens around here. Sorry I confuse you but It really is all written. My fics are like he kind you need to read twice ya know?**

**Lol anyways, the weird twist I SUPPOSE is apart of my style. Because I find there is always this one awkward scene that switches everything over and around. **

**Lol so thanks for sticking with this, I guess I must be an okay writer if you guys like this stuff so much... **

**So yea, thanks for reading because you guys rock! XD**

**~Mar**


End file.
